


There is only Do or Do Not. (There is no try)

by PinkRambo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Background Natasha/Karen, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighter AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, There's going to be a lot of fighting, dad!Steve Rogers, tags to updated as needed, we practice safe sex in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Bucky can't get his prized fighter, one Steve Rogers, into high paying tournaments because he isn't well known enough, and so Bucky turns to Tony Stark, the well known "Ironman" to get help. However there are those that don't really care for Steve's rise through the ranks and while Steve's doing all of this, he's also doing his best to be a single dad.Updated Weekly - Mondays
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Train hard

_ He stood there, towel held against his mouth, teeth sunk into the fabric as he watched his fighter. Brown eyes were wide, watching as his fighter was beaten down over and over. He wanted to tell him to stop getting up. To just let the fight end. But he knew his fighter wasn’t going to. Not after the way he had been trained.  _

_ They didn’t call him The Iron Man for nothing. _

* * *

The Howlie’s Gym was opened to all skill levels. Bucky never turned away those that were serious about being trained. But everyone knew that Bucky had his favorites that he personally trained. They brought the gym renown, and kept the gym a float. But they weren’t Stark Gym, which even without having a prized fighter still had the reputation for being one of the best gyms in the city. And if they didn’t start making an actual mark, the gym might have to go under anyway. Bucky sat behind his desk in his office, staring at the wall, hands together and pressed against his lips. This was a stress he couldn’t put on his fighters shoulders, it was on his shoulders to figure this shit out. 

He didn’t want to put Howlie’s under the Stark banner. Too much would change, and Bucky couldn’t give the place what it would need given the fact that he ran things a certain way. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. 

_ Rogers: Hey, I gotta pick up Andi from school. Then I’ll be over. Can she do her homework in your office? _

Bucky rubbed his forehead before he replied. 

_ Me: Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll make sure that everything is okay in here. _

_ Rogers: Thanks coach. You’re a lifesaver. _

He couldn’t help the grin. It wasn’t like the entire gym didn’t love Andrea to pieces and wouldn’t do whatever they possibly could to protect that kid. But Steve still asked every time he had to bring her by the gym. Bucky put a smile on his face before he went out where a few of his fellow coaches were working with some of the newer people at the gym. He put his hands in the pocket of his sweater before he verbally corrected a few stances, gave advice and kept watching them. 

Thirty minutes later, a taller, broad chested blonde walked in, his gym bag in hand and his daughter’s backpack over his shoulder. Her hand was in his and her own long blonde hair was pulled back in pony tail at the crown of her head. As soon as they crossed the threshold, she looked around, seeing Dugan working with one of their newer fighters, Gabe Jones. She let go of her father’s hand, before she ran over to pat the side of the mat where Dugan was. He glanced over and smiled at her, going down on one knee to hold his arms out to her. She clambered up onto the ring and ran over, hugging him tight. 

“Andi, come on, you’ve got homework!” Steve called after her, depositing his bag on the bench outside of Bucky’s office. 

“Better listen to your dad Andi. I’ll stick around tonight. Got something special for yah.” Dugan grinned at her, and she nodded in excitement. 

“Okay!” She ran off, sliding off the ring before she was over next to her dad. 

“What do we say to the coach?” Steve asked her, as Bucky came up to stand next to them. 

“Thank you for letting me use your office Coach Bucky!” She beamed up at him, before she took the bag from her father and went to get herself situated in the office to work on her homework. Bucky closed the door after her with a smirk on his face. 

“Tell you this every time you bring her in, but you’ve got yourself one hell of a good kid Rogers.” Bucky looked at the blonde who smirked right back. 

“Don’t I know it.” Steve chuckled softly before he dug in his bag for his hand wraps and mouth guard. Reaching back, he hauled the shirt off from the center of his back and threw it on top of the bag, before he started to wrap his hand, flexing his fist to make sure he hadn’t made it too tight or too loose. He quickly wrapped his other hand before he started stretching, listening to Bucky as he told him what they were going to cover that day. Everything sounded like it normally did for him, and he slipped his mouth guard in before he was clambering up onto the ring, pulling the heavy elastic rungs down to make it easier. Bucky was a step behind him, and both of them faced off against each other, hands up only slightly curled. 

Steve held up a finger, having forgotten one important thing. He moved off to the side, toed off his shoes and his socks, bunching the fabric up and shoving them into his footwear before throwing them with scary accuracy to his bag. 

He came back over, hopping back and forth on his feet, shaking his hands out, before he watched Bucky coming for him. Leaning to the side, he brought his left hand up, aiming for Bucky’s solar plexus. 

* * *

Steve trained with Bucky for forty minutes before the man needed a break. As the pair cooled down, and drank some water, Steve glanced into the office to check on Andrea. She still had her head down on her papers, and was working hard.

“Hey Rogers!” 

Steve turned his attention to the person who had called his name. “Yeah?”

“You still fighting saturday?”

Steve’s brows furrowed before he snapped his fingers. “Yea. It’s in the evening after Andi’s dance lessons. Peggy said she’d watch Andi that night.” Morita nodded at Steve’s answer and smiled.

“Good to hear, cause I was gonna volentell Dugan if Pegs couldn’t do it.” Morita laughed as Dugan gave a noise of indignation that had everyone in the gym laughing. They all felt like a family here, and it showed. Steve chuckled before he looked over at Bucky. The man looked pensive, and Steve stepped up next to him, before he sat down heavily on the bench, mopping up some of the sweat with a towel. 

“Any word on that tournament?” He asked softly. 

Bucky shook his head in answer. “Still working on it Steve, I promise.” He gave the man a tight smile and Steve reached over, gently patting his shoulder.

“I know. Let me know if I can do anything to help.” 

“Just keep training. Hey, Dum Dum! Get in the ring with Rogers!” Bucky called out and watched as Dugan nodded, before he was gesturing for Steve to join him in the ring. Bucky heard the door of his office open and he glanced over, seeing Andrea’s head sticking out of the office. 

“Oh… Dad’s back in the ring…” She spoke softly to herself before she pouted. Bucky chuckled softly.

“What do you need help with, Andi?” He asked as he stood up.

“I’m having some problems with my math homework…” She looked up at him, and he just smiled. 

“Well maybe I can help, come on.” He followed her back into the office, and left the door open, following the rules he and Steve had agreed to. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t trust them all, it was because there really weren't any girls in here… ever. And of course what she was having problems with was fractions. He pulled another chair around to the other side of the desk, and grabbed a few extra pieces of paper so that he could show her examples without marking up her homework papers.

For the next half hour, he worked with her on her fractions, showing her again how to add, subtract and divide them. He kept an ear out for anyone that needed him, and when they were done, he glanced up, seeing Steve leaning in his doorway. 

Steve had been watching Bucky help his daughter with her homework and he felt soft watching them. Even remotely considering Bucky as another part of their family permanently was out of the question. After all… He was his coach. It would be inappropriate. But it didn’t stop him from liking the image the pair portrayed with their heads bent together, going over the math homework. Steve smiled softly before he saw Bucky watching him. 

“I’ve got one more bout of training to do, with the bag, but it’s dinner time for her. You cool if I order pizza in for the whole gym?” Steve asked, arms crossed over his broad and glistening chest. Andi’s eyes lit up and she turned her light green eyes up at Bucky. There was a question of pizza and she wanted that option. Bucky glanced down at her, and then back up at Steve. 

“Please Coach Bucky!?” His eyes immediately were back to hers, and she gave him that small lip quiver that always got him. He gave a soft groan, hanging his head for a moment before he put his hand over his face and leaned back in the chair. 

“Alright alright, but Steve you better make sure you da… dang well order something healthy.” He had caught himself swearing before Andi was clapping her hands together in happiness. 

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” She cheered. 

“How much homework do you have left?” Steve asked his daughter. 

“Just reading homework left!” She grinned at her father. 

“Get to it, I’ll come get you when the pizza arrives.” Steve smiled at her before he went to get his phone and ordered enough pizza to feed a small army. Bucky ruffled her head gently before he stood up to go out and keep on with the training. Bucky moved over to give some weight against the punching bag as Steve used it to really go at the bag for strength training. 

“Thanks… for…. Helping… Andi… with her… math.” Steve panted as he kept punching the bag, including kicks. Bucky kept moving to the side as the kicks came in. 

“Honestly it’s my pleasure. Been a long time since I had to do fractions but I didn’t mind helping her out.” Bucky chuckled softly, as he kept moving. “Get your leg up higher Steve, you're losing some of your power with how low you’re going.” 

Steve corrected what he was doing with positive praise from Bucky. He grinned as he stopped his training and stood there with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.

“Alright Rogers, go shower. You stink.” Bucky waved him off. Steve nodded, grabbing his bag so that he could get showered and dressed again. When he came back out, he saw Andrea up on the ring with Dugan on his knees, holding up punching pads towards her, walking her through how to properly punch and then got her going. There was laughter as people watched, and Steve enjoyed the sight of her enjoying her time here. 

He moved over to lean against the ring, hands and arms leaning on one of the elastic rungs. “Kick him Andi! You won’t hurt him!” 

“Hey Rogers, quiet down! We haven’t gotten there!” Dugan said amidst her giggles. Andrea gave a couple more punches before they heard a knock on the door that was opened and the delivery was made. Steve went over to pay before one of the side tables was loaded with the pizza and Steve was back over to get his daughter off the ring. He put her on his shoulders and walked her over until he was next to the table and set her down. He got her a slice of pepperoni before she was seated on a chair. 

“Did you get the thing?” Steve whispered to Dugan who had a mouth full of pizza. The man looked confused before Steve gave a pointed look at Andrea who was chattering away to Gabe, telling him all about her day at school. Dugan nodded with a grin.

“Oh yeah, I got it. Don’t you worry.” Steve grinned before he went to his gym bag and brought it over. The others that were there also collected their bags. As dinner wrapped up, Dugan moved over and grabbed the small cake from the fridge they had. 

As he got it set up, Steve crouched next to Andrea and grinned at her. “Surprise kiddo.” He said as everyone at the gym started singing Happy Birthday for her. She was all smiles and clapped her hands together excitedly again. She waited until the cake was in front of her, closed her eyes and blew her candles out.

“Thank you!” She said with a smile at everyone as her eyes opened up again. Dugan dealt with the cake while Steve gave her the gift he had wrapped up in his bag. Wrapped up was the doll she had been badgering him for, and she gave a squeal of happiness as she opened it and hugged her dad. 

Everyone else had thrown in to get her the accessories that went with it, and given that it was a thursday night and she didn’t have school the next day, she was allowed to stay up late.


	2. Frustrations

The big tournament was two weeks away. Bucky was on the phone every day trying to get Steve into the tournament, cajoling, attempting to blackmail and coerce everyone he could to get Steve’s name on the roster. He gave a groan on the phone as he was talking to his friend who had gotten him a slot before. “Come on, please Philips! I need to get him into the tournament!” 

There was a replying groan from the other side of the line. “Look Barnes, it’s not that you’re not a good trainer. But no one knows who you are! And they’re not going to take a chance on someone they don’t know! I shouldn’t even be telling you this, because the organizers have been really adamant about no new trainers, but fuck I trained you myself before you opened your own gym. Talk to Stark. Get Stark to sponsor Rogers. That’ll get his foot in the door.” 

Bucky was silent before he sighed. “Fuck. Okay, thanks Philips.”

“Good luck Barnes.” 

The line went silent and he leaned his head back. This was going to be impossible. Stark hadn’t had a fighter since War Machine had nearly been killed in the ring. He got to his feet, pacing for a moment as he formed a plan. Two weeks wasn’t a lot of time, but he could manage. At least he hoped he could.

Picking the phone back up, he dialed Stark Gym, and waited. 

“Good afternoon, Stark Gym. Pepper Potts speaking, how may I help you?”

“I’d like to set up an appointment with Mr. Stark for tomorrow?” Bucky requested. 

There was the sound of shuffling papers, and then there was a small hum. “We have an opening at ten am tomorrow, if that works for you sir?”

“That’s perfect, thank you. My name is James Barnes.” 

“I’ll call you if something changes Mr. Barnes.” She said, and he could almost see the customer service smile on her face while she updated the schedule. 

“Thank you Miss Potts, it’s appreciated.” 

* * *

_ 9:30am, 1 week 6 days before the tournament _

Bucky’s phone rings as he’s driving to the location. Sliding the icon to answer as he drove, he left it attached to the vent of his car. 

“Barnes.”

“Good morning Mr. Barnes,” Pepper’s voice comes over the phone. 

“I trust everything is still on for this morning?”

“I’m afraid that’s why I’m calling Mr. Barnes. Mr. Stark has had to cancel today. He has another opening tomorrow if you would care to reschedule?” She asked, Bucky catching just the smallest hints of worry in her voice.

Bucky pulled over and sighed. “Yes please. What time tomorrow?” He asked. 

“1 pm.” 

“Book me.” He replied before he turned around and headed home. 

“Once again Mr. Barnes, I’ll be in contact if something changes.” He could hear the relief in her voice and wondered if this was going to be a recurring thing over the next two weeks. 

* * *

_ 12:30 pm, 1 week 5 days before the tournament. _

_ Rescheduled to 8 pm that night.  _

_ 8:00 pm, same day.  _

_ Stood up, gym closed. _

_ 1 week, 4 days before the tournament. Scheduled, 2 pm that day. _

_ Cancelled, no reason.  _

“Pepper, I’m assuming it’s another cancellation?” 

“Yes Bucky, I’m so sorry. He won’t give me reasons anymore, just tells me to cancel the appointment, at the most inconvenient of times just to try and get the message across.” She sounded annoyed and defeated, and he felt for her, he really did. This was immature in the purest of forms. 

“Any chance you can give me his number? I’ll call him and badger him myself.” The statement that this was unprofessional went unsaid. 

For a moment he thought Pepper had hung up on him, only to hear her give a soft chuckle. “I shouldn’t, so you didn’t get it from me, fair?”

“Sounds fair Pepper, thanks.” As he hung up the phone, he got a text from her, with a phone number. He sighed softly, ran a hand through his hair, and settled in at his desk. Psyching himself up, he dialed the number, waiting for it to connect. 

“Stark.”

“Mr. Stark, my name is-”

_ Click. _

Bucky stared dumbfounded at his door and furrowed his brows. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” He shouted. Immediately everyone in the gym was crowding the doorway.

“What happened Coach!?” Dugan asked. 

“He hung up on me.” 

“Who?”

“Stark.” Bucky hung up the phone, and huffed a sigh as the others got silent before they all busted out laughing. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up fuckers. Go finish your training.” he waved them off and then picked up the phone again. He dialed the number again. 

“Mr. Stark, please don’t hang up.” 

“You’ve been hounding me for days, even now going so far as to try and hound me on my personal number! What do you want Mr. Barnes!!?” Tony’s voice was irritated and honestly, Bucky couldn’t blame him. 

“I have a fighter. We aren’t getting into the big tournament because I’m not popular enough as a trainer. And I think I’ve taken him as far as I can… Please Mr. Stark, he is drowning h-”

_ Click. _

Bucky inhaled sharply before shouting at the top of his lungs, “FUCK!” 

A quiet female voice copied him, and he saw Andrea standing there, looking at him with a wide grin. His eyes went up, seeing Steve looking more than displeased. 

“Steve… I’m sorry, I’ve been having… a rough day.” Bucky offered up lamely. 

Steve narrowed his eyes before he just nodded. “It’s okay Bucky… Is there anything I can do?” He asked, his hands on his daughter’s shoulders. 

“Not really… unless you happen to be a close personal friend of the Starks and never mentioned it.” Steve shook his head before he sighed. 

“Unfortunately not.” Steve’s voice was soft. 

Bucky sighed softly. “Yeah… how did your fight go saturday?”

“Won it, three rounds, all mine. I wanted to drop this off for you.” He said as he stepped around Andrea and put an envelope on the desk. “Here, your cut as my trainer.” 

“Steve, I can’t…” 

“Please Bucky… take it. It’ll help until we can get more fights in.” He said lowly. Bucky looked a little defeated, but also determined. He was going to do anything for Stark to get him to train Steve more so that he could get into the major tournaments. 

* * *

_ 1 week, 3 days before the tournament _

The call kept ringing, and when it finally connected to the voicemail box, he left another message. 

The next time he called, five hours later, Tony picked up the phone before realizing who it was that was calling and hung up on him immediately. 

* * *

_ 8 days before the tournament _

Bucky was almost at the end of his rope. Everyday it was the same thing, he’d call, maybe get fifteen seconds of conversation before he was hung up on. He was getting tired of it, and he was running out of time. He had gotten short with people but didn’t take it out on the others. 

_ Ms. Potts: Still haven’t managed it? _

_ Me: No. I’m not sure what else to do now… It’s bad. He won’t talk to me.  _

_ Ms. Potts: Try to go drinking with him. You might be able to ease into the conversation that way.  _

_ Me: Where does he normally drink? _

The address was sent to him, and Bucky had an ethical dilemma about whether or not he could do this. Everything he was doing right now was bordering on stalkerish. It hurt him to even call it that when all he was trying to do was put Steve up in front of the greatest amount of fights that would let him keep saving up for Andrea’s future.

For the next few days he struggled with this choice. At times it was the best idea in the world, and others, when he was laying in bed, wondering what the fuck he was doing, it was the absolute last thing he was going to do. 

* * *

_ 6 days before the tournament _

The last two days have been nothing short of frustration as Bucky was hung up on over and over, unable to get a work in edgewise whenever he tried to talk to the man. He was at the literal end of his rope with this treatment, and got himself into a clean pair of jeans, pulled on boots, one of his few button downs, that he noticed was going thread bear in the elbows, and his leather jacket. 

Making sure he had his wallet, keys and phone, he made his way to the favorite haunt of one Tony “Ironman” Stark. 

Standing outside the door for a moment, he breathed in and then exhaled slowly. He had to make this perfect. Swallowing hard, he pushes the door open and walks up to the bar, requesting a whiskey on the rocks, before he settles in, looking around to see if he could spot the illustrious trainer. Bucky was sure, twenty minutes into staying at the bar that he had either missed Stark today or that Stark just hadn’t come in when the door opened and the man he was looking for breezed in like he owned the place. 

Which, let’s be honest, he probably did.

Taking a stiff sip of his whiskey, he waited, considering his options. Stark didn’t know what he looked like, and he could just leave now and no one would be the wiser. Or he could…

His options were immediately taken away from him as Stark stood next to him, and ordered three fingers of Bushmills 21, neat. He leaned, one elbow on the bar, and his body turned towards Bucky. “Hi, I don’t know you, but I don’t need to know you to know that I’d like to see you on my sheets tonight. I’m Tony, it’s nice to meet you.”


	3. Misunderstandings

_ ”Hi, I don’t know you, but I don’t need to know you to know that I’d like to see you on my sheets tonight. I’m Tony, it’s nice to meet you.” _

Tony smiled at the dark haired man who was sipping on a tumbler of Crown Royal Black if he didn’t miss his guess from the colour, the way it swirled and smelled. However the longer it took for the man to respond the more nervous Tony got that he had just hit on a man who was straight and was trying to figure out whether he wanted to punch him or just let him down gently. He watched the man sip, appraise him, and then smile. “Hi Tony, I’m Bucky. And I don’t know you either but I’d… like to. Over a couple drinks, and if you’re still interested, I’ll let you take me home.” The man, Bucky, waggled his eyebrows and Tony chuckled.

“Well you certainly caught my attention when you walked in here, so I can’t imagine not taking you home tonight.” Tony grinned as the drink was slid into his hand and he sipped, giving an appreciative hum. That was good whiskey, and one of his personal favorites. Tony shifted a little bit closer, and left his knee pressed against Bucky’s thigh. 

“So tell me Bucky… what do you do for a living?”

“I… own my own business.” He replied. “Yourself?” Watching Bucky drink his whiskey was a treat. Full lips, stubbled jaw, the way he licked his lips afterwards to make sure there wasn’t a single drop wasted. He wanted to kiss them so badly. But he just had to be patient. 

“Business owner… though I’ve been planning to expand my business holdings recently.” He paused for a moment, before he sipped of his whiskey again. “Wait, do you not know who I am?” 

He watched the man paused, finish his whiskey before requesting a refill, and then look at him again before arching his eyebrow. “Should I?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes a little bit before he shrugged. If the man wanted to pretend like he didn’t know the billionaire, who was he to complain. Besides, it was fresh. A chance to just… Tony instead of the billionaire everyone knew him to be. For the next hour, Bucky and Tony talked about things that didn’t reveal further information though Tony noted that there were certain questions or phrases that had Bucky pausing to consider his answer. 

Conversation eventually rolled back around to their respective businesses, but the last thing Tony wanted to do was talk business after the way that Barnes man had been hounding him over the last week. 

“Sorry, did I ask something wrong?” Bucky asked, looking concerned he had pushed his chance to go home with Tony out of the equation. 

“Nah, it’s fine. But let’s not talk business.” Tony’s hand landed on Bucky’s thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. There was substantial muscles there and Tony grinned at the other man. 

And while Tony had no particular preference for being top or bottom, having filled both roles, he was looking forward to seeing how this man just… tore him apart. Bucky leaned in closer, their faces close, and Tony heard the man chuckle. 

“My my Tony how forward.” 

“Why not go for what you want? Makes life more...interesting.” He chuckled, Tony leaned in even closer. 

“Well if that’s true, then I suppose….” Bucky laughed softly before he leaned forward to whisper in Tony’s ear. “I want you, naked, underneath me…” Bucky’s hand moved to Tony’s thigh and slowly stroked upwards. “Pinned there, my fingers the only thing keeping you quiet, while I fuck you senseless.” 

If one could pass out from getting hard Tony was sure it was going to be him because he was suddenly incredibly light headed and a little bit woozy from how fast his cock was filling in his suddenly too tight jeans. Bucky’s hand was a tease, stopping just shy of touching him over his clothes. “Interesting enough for you Tony?” Bucky’s voice was low and husky. 

Tony swallowed his whiskey, coughing as he took too much too fast in an attempt to parch his suddenly very dry mouth. “Yup.” His reply was slightly strangled. “More than. Let’s get one last drink, figure out if this attraction is actually going to go somewhere… then grab a cab back to my place.” 

“I’d like that Tony, I’d like that a lot.” Bucky replied as he leaned in, tilting his head slowly, almost as if he were asking for permission before their lips were pressed together, slowly kissing each other. Tony’s hand reached up and gripped onto the man’s leather jacket, and held on. He opened his mouth underneath Bucky’s lips and licked into his mouth, tasting the Crown Royal he had been drinking. His lips were as soft as they looked, but Tony pulled back, leaving them close but not touching for the moment. 

“You know…. Maybe we should skip the drink…” He whispered. 

Bucky looked like he was considering it before he chuckled and pulled out his wallet, handing his credit card off to the bartender, gesturing to include Tony’s drink with his own tab. Once it was settled up, Bucky took his card back and slipped it into his pocket before he stood up, and gently tugged Tony back to his feet. “Lead the way then Tony…” He whispered as both finished their drinks. No sooner had the tumblers clinked to the bar was Tony taking his hand and dragging him out of the bar with some very furious tapping on his phone to get them a cab back to his house. 

Smirking a little bit to himself, he leaned back against Bucky who was burying his nose against his neck, nipping against his skin with one hand in his back pocket and other other wrapped around his waist while he leaned back against him. Bucky kept his hands away from Tony’s crotch, just for now. However he wasn’t shy about grinding his own erection on Tony’s ass. Once the taxi rolled up, they clambered into the back, and Tony settled himself right next to Bucky, his own hand not shy. His lips were pressed back against Bucky’s, one hand against his cheek with finger gently scratching through his facial hair while his other hand groped over Bucky’s clothed cock. 

They were making out like teenagers on prom night, shifting back and forth over who was on top. As soon as they arrived, Tony paid their taxi before he was leading Bucky into the apartment building he owned. He found himself pressed against the wall of the elevator, with Bucky’s larger frame bracketing him there. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, moaning softly. As they got to the penthouse Tony’s hands were viced in Bucky’s jacket, and walked them backwards through his apartment to his bedroom, shedding clothing as they went. The sound of Bucky’s leather jacket hitting the floor covered up the sound of his wallet hitting the ground. 

Bucky let Tony lead him through the apartment, not paying attention to anything other than the smaller man who was clinging to him and kissing him. He was getting stripped and helping Tony get rid of his own clothing, leaving a trail behind them. They were left in their jeans by the time they hit the bedroom and Tony’s hand undid Bucky’s belt, and the button on his jeans before his hands were pulled back from his pants and he was pushed back onto the king sized bed. 

“You know…. I didn’t plan on this when I went out drinking…. You got some lube and condoms?” Bucky’s voice was low, and it sent a small thrill through Tony’s body.

“Yeah… bedside table. Second drawer.” He said as he got his own hands busy in removing his tight jeans. He struggled to get them off his hips before they were on the floor. He leaned up on his elbows, looking at Bucky, admiring the way his broad shoulders tapered into a trim waist and strong thighs. There was a faint spattering of hair across his chest and leading into his boxers, and Tony wanted nothing more than to get his mouth around the other man’s cock. He brought one leg up onto the bed, and spread his legs as Bucky turned back towards him, smirking at the image he was greeted with. Tony knew that despite being known as a renowned trainer, he knew how slim he looked, especially splayed across the bed like this. 

“Well don’t you look as pretty as a picture like that…” Bucky chuckled lowly before he placed the items he had gotten out next to Tony on the bed and shimmied out of his pants. He was soon back on top of Tony, kissing him, rough hands running over his body, pulling all sorts of deliciously sweet sounds out of the other man. Tony’s hands were in Bucky’s hair tugging on him in pleasure as he ground his hips upwards against Bucky’s for some friction.

Tony smirked into the kiss he was sharing with Bucky before he rolled them over, straddling his hips. “So Bucky… top or bottom?”

Bucky’s hands bracketed his hips and he smirked up at Tony. “Personally no preference… but if you’d like me under you we can certainly arrange that… but that won’t really fulfill what I whispered to you earlier tonight.” He chuckled, watching the way Tony flushed at the memory. 

“Then we’re in the same boat. But if this…” Tony groaned as he shifted over Bucky’s erection. “Is any indication, you need to get to working me open.” He grinned down at Bucky who was grinning right back at him. 

“Then get up here.” He said as he helped Tony shed his boxers before he had the man sitting over his face. Bucky’s hands held Tony’s cheeks apart, before he dove in, kissing and nipping at the supple skin there for him. He licked over his rim, getting him familiar with the feeling and heard Tony moaning from where the man was enjoying himself over top of him. Tony on the other hand had his lower lip viced between his teeth, trying not to sound like a complete whore at how good this felt. But he had an almost desperate need to find out how Bucky tasted, and he leaned forward, getting Bucky’s cock out, and his boxers tucked underneath his boxers since he couldn’t get the fabric off his hips yet. The cock was perfect, thick and looked like it was on the border of just too long. He licked up his cock until he pressed his lips to the tip and as he got his mouth around the head of his cock, he felt Bucky’s fingers working him open. 

He kept himself from being too greedy, taking his time to slowly work his way down Bucky’s cock, enjoying the way it felt against his tongue, hard but soft as well. He made sure his teeth weren’t in the way as he worked himself lower, and could feel how his jaw stretched to take Bucky in deeper. He sucked his way lower as Bucky got three fingers into him, and well lubricated. Tony didn’t even feel the shock of cold lube, but knew Bucky was using it as he nosed and licked behind his balls. 

Clearly Bucky had taken the time to let the lube warm up on his fingers before he used it. Tony shifted his hips against those fingers, pulling back off his cock. Tony’s cock was currently untouched, and he was sure that just a few strokes would get him to cum, and he didn’t want the fun to be over just yet. Panting, Tony looked between them to see Bucky smirking at him. “You keep up like that and we’ll be done before I even get that cock in me, so you better get that condom on.” Bucky nodded and gently patted Tony’s hip to get him to roll over onto the sheets, and sat up, sliding his boxers off and wiping his fingers off on the sheets. 

He tore the wrapper open, slid the condom onto his cock, before he turned back to Tony who looked like he had used the time to relax and pull himself back from the edge of orgasm. Tony smirked at him and rolled over, presenting the stretched rim to Bucky’s gaze. Bucky helped him get settled on the bed, before he climbed onto the mattress again behind Tony, using his thumbs to spread him again, slowly pressing forward, listening to Tony’s voice catch and shudder as he got the head of his cock inside of him. 

Bucky groaned, holding Tony’s hips as he pressed forward. Tony’s breath stopped as Bucky’s hips met his cheeks, and Bucky leaned forward until he was blanketing Tony with his down body. “Breathe Tony.” He whispered in the man’s ear as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders, while Tony caught hold of his forearm to cling to him. 

“Fuck Bucky… Why do you feel so much bigger?”

Bucky chuckled, and Tony felt it vibrate across his entire body. “I’ll admit I didn’t stretch you quite as much as I should have… just for that feeling.” He whispered in Tony’s ear, which caused Tony to shiver. His other arm snaked underneath Tony’s chest, reaching up to cup Tony’s chin in his hand. “Ready Tony?” 

“Fuck yes.” He groaned as Bucky shifted his knees, sinking just a little bit deeper before he pulled back and thrust in. Every impact had Tony rocking forward, but given Bucky’s weight and the way he was being held, he didn’t move further up the mattress. Tony moaned as he was fucked, his cock trapped between his stomach and the matress giving the man all the friction he could want. “More… Sh-shift… just… a bit.” Tony instructed, panting as he felt Bucky follow his instructions and his cock was pressing against his prostate with every thrust, causing his mouth to drop open and whine. He lifted one hand off Bucky’s forearm, reaching back to grip into Bucky’s hair, clinging to him for something more to ground himself. 

He was close to shouting but it was soon muffled by the two fingers that Bucky had pressed against his tongue, holding his face in place. Tony’s lips closed around them, and those fingers picked up the same pace, fucking into his mouth in a mimic of Bucky’s cock in Tony’s ass. Bucky’s mouth was open and he panted in Tony’s ear, feeling how the man tightened up with every thrust. “Yeah, fuck yes. Tony you feel so fucking good around my cock.” Tony groaned hearing that and shuddered as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth. His breathing was picking up and he tightened up around Bucky’s pistoning cock, knowing he was going to be left feeling pleasantly sore in the morning. 

Bucky was moaning and groaning in his ear, and it was making him want nothing more then to just fuck him well into the morning. “Mmm fuck Tony, I’d love to keep fucking this tight ass of yours.” He groaned in Tony’s ear, which caused a soft, muffled whine to leave Tony’s mouth. Bucky pulled his fingers out of his mouth and heard the moans of the man about to reach his end. “That’s it handsome, cum for me.” He growled in his ear. It was like permission was all Tony needed to just let himself go. He moaned as he came on the sheets, before he felt the warmth of a filled condom break through the feeling of his own post orgasm high. Tony let himself just lay boneless on the sheets as Bucky slowly pulled himself out of Tony, and flopped back against the sheets on his back next to Tony. Both were sweaty, but sated. 

“I don’t usually ask this, but stay the night? It’s…” He tilted his head back, looking at the alarm clock on the other bedside table, seeing that it was now three am. “3 in the morning. You can head out in the morning. No reason not to get sleep now.” Tony yawned softly, refusing to admit that he wanted to be held tonight especially after the way Bucky had blanketed him while he had fucked him. 

He watched Bucky considering it, before nodding. “Sure, but where’s your bathroom? I should get cleaned up before…” He said following Tony’s direction to the bathroom, dealing with the condom and giving himself a quick wipe down. He was going to offer the same to Tony but when he got back, the man was already in a fresh pair of boxers with the sheets changed. He climbed back into the bed, and after a moment’s hesitation, curled himself around the other man. 

_ 5 days before the tournament _

Tony woke up, bright and early. Even after a night of what was arguably the best sex of his life, and a night of drinking, he knew that his body’s internal clock wouldn’t let him sleep past a certain time. He glanced at the dark haired form on the other side of his bed, and stretched before he got up to get himself some coffee made. Pulling on a pair of lounge pants, he padded to the kitchen getting it all started before he moved to clean up the trail of clothes. He grabbed his own stuff, tossing it in the hamper, before he reached to bundle up Bucky’s clothes. 

The phone chimed from the floor where it had slipped from his pant’s pocket, and Tony picked it up, not intending to snoop on the man’s private life. 

_ Rogers: Any word on that tournament? It’s… _

The preview cut off, and he was moving back to the kitchen when his foot hit the leather wallet, which had fallen open. The driver’s license was staring him straight on, along with the man’s full name. 

_ James Buchanan Barnes. _

The anger and rage burned away any lingering feelings of post coital bliss he had been feeling. The coffee pot going off was a signal and Tony moved over to pour himself a cup, the phone and wallet left on his kitchen table. He was fuming, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this. He was incredibly angry, and justifiably so. The man had LIED to him. 

Tony waited, hearing Bucky moving around in the other room. He was furious, crossing his arms, with the coffee cup held by the rim in one hand. Brown eyes hardened as the liar in question stepped out of the bedroom, pulling his pants back up around his hips and doing the button of his jeans back up. 

“Mmm morning Tony… I’ll just finish getting the rest of my things and be on my way…” 

“Yeah?  _ Bucky?! _ ” Tony’s tone sneered and Bucky’s head immediately shot up to look at the man in the face. His hands slapped the back pocket of his jeans, realizing he was missing the wallet, and glancing down at the kitchen table, saw it there open. 

“Wait, Tony, it’s not what you think!” Bucky said, a desperate tone threading into his voice. 

“Not what I think!? You’ve been hounding me for a fucking week about this fighter of yours, I’m assuming it’s Rogers if your phone is any indication!”

“Did you look through my shit!?” Bucky’s tried to hold his anger back, and Tony wasn’t sure where this man thought he was going to get off taking that tone with him since he wasn’t the party in the wrong. 

“NO! Your shit was scattered around my apartment because we left a fucking trail last night. I was picking it up, I like a neat place of living, and your wallet was open and Rogers had texted you and the screen had a preview. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re practically stalking me!” Tony shouted, putting his coffee down before he spilled it on his hand. “And then last night, with all that shit about being a business owner and your name being Bucky!? You fucking LIED to me!” 

“I didn’t lie! I own my own gym, and my friends call me Bucky! Nothing I said last night was a lie, I swear!” 

“So you didn’t fucking start out last night with the intention of coercing me into bed with you so that you could use it as a way to talk to me about your fighter!?” Tony sneered.

Bucky opened his mouth to reply before he sighed. “Please just hear me out. Then whatever your decision I’ll leave you alone. Last night I came to the bar hoping to talk to you in person. I’m a tenacious person by nature and I want to give Steve the best chance he can at being a fighter. We’ve been blocked out because I’m just… not a well known enough trainer. They’re not letting us into tournaments because I just don’t have the renown and Steve’s getting punished for it despite the fact that he’s an excellent fighter and could definitely go toe to toe with the best. Philips suggested I talk to you, get you to sponsor him, maybe even train him more than I have.” Bucky swallowed before he cleared his throat. “And last night I planned to have that conversation but I had talked myself out of it when you arrived and started hitting on me, and I just went with it. I didn’t tell you the whole truth because we were having a good evening and I didn’t want to ruin it… I shouldn’t have stayed last night, I should have collected my things and left. Matter of fact I should do that right now.” Tony was glaring at him, and Bucky ducked his head, gathering his wallet and his phone, before pulling his shirt and jacket on and getting his boots on.

He pulled out a card, and left it on the kitchen table. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Bucky turned to leave and heard the frustrated sigh from Tony. He glanced back at Tony who was pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Just… help yourself to a fucking cup of coffee, I’m going to shower and then go see this...fighter of yours. See if I can do anything with him. I’m still mad at you.” He opened his eyes, seeing the hope in Bucky’s face. 

“That’s fair.” Bucky replied before he moved over to get himself a cup of coffee as Tony went to shower. 


	4. Tony's descision

Tony wanted to dislike Bucky’s fighter on principle. Just so that he could say no, and be done with this entire thing, but what he saw when he got to the gym, was beyond appealing. He was broad shouldered, biceps that could crush a man’s skull, and thighs that were more than enough to keep him up on his feet and fast. Toned muscles, glistening with a healthy sheen of sweat, stances perfect, and as Steve pivoted, he had the perfect ass to go with it. Tony frowned, crossing his arms. He glanced over at Bucky who was also watching Steve practice with Dugan. “Barnes, I want to see him up there with you. I’m assuming you’re the only one who can go up against him?” Tony asked. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I mean look at the size of him.”

“Size isn’t everything. Before I threw my back out literally doing something stupid like moving my fridge, I took on guys his size.” Tony replied before he stepped up to the ring. Bucky was right next to him as he approached and got himself ready to go toe to toe with Steve in the ring. Steve noticed the pair and moved over to get some water before he hopped down out of the ring. 

“Rogers, this is Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, Steve Rogers.” Bucky did the introductions before he was wrapping his hands. Steve pulled his mouth guard out and nodded at Tony.

“I’d shake your hand but I’m pretty sweaty. Nice to meet you Mr. Stark. You’re Iron Man right?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded with a small smile. “That I am. What do they call you in the ring?” Tony inquired watching him closely. 

“They’ve been calling me The Captain, since I’ve got The Winter Soldier as my trainer.” Steve replied with a small smile. Bucky climbed up into the ring before he was helping Steve back up into the ring with him. Tony moved closer, leaning against the heavily padded mat. 

“Alright, show me what you’ve got Captain.” 

For the next forty minutes, Steve beat Bucky into the mat, though Bucky gave as good as he got. Tony was impressed. He was actually a skilled fighter, and even though there was that over shadowing fear that Steve would wind up just like Rhodey, Tony couldn’t deny that Steve had a lot of talent. And he could go far. 

“Can we talk in your office Barnes?” Tony asked and the man nodded.

“This way.” Bucky led the way to the office before he grabbed a towel so that he could wipe up some of the sweat. The door was closed behind them and Bucky sat down in his chair with Tony looking around the office. 

“I’m still furious with you.” 

“Understandably and justified.” Bucky agreed.

“And if we do this, we do it my way. And I’m still at it being an if.” Tony continued on as if Bucky hadn’t agreed with him.

“Uh-huh.” 

“Steve’s got talent. I’d like to see it continue to flourish. Consider him in the tournament. I’ll want to take over his training for the next four days at my gym. You're welcome to be present but if I train him, it’s my way or the highway.” Tony looked over at Bucky who looked a little shocked. “And if you EVER stalk me like that again, the cops will make sure you never have a day of peace again. Are we clear?”

Bucky swallowed before nodding energetically. “Yes Mr. Stark, I understand.” 

* * *

_ The day before the tournament _

For the last four days, Steve would arrive promptly at Stark Gym and train with Tony, after picking up his daughter and while Bucky was there to watch over Steve’s progress, he was also there to watch over Andrea. Tony ran Steve through heavy weight training along with his stances, correcting the man where he needed it. 

Tony was standing on the mat, hands in boxing gloves as Steve entered, Bucky and Andrea in attendance as per normal. “Alright Rogers, up in the ring once you've changed and stretched. You’re fighting me today.” 

Tony was already limbered up, and as Steve stepped into the ring, ready to go, mouth guards in place, Tony didn’t waste time, shifting forward, right fist leading before he feinted and brought his left fist up instead. Steve leaned back, dodging the entire attack, before he went on the offensive. Tony was small and used that to his advantage as he wove in and out of Steve’s fight pattern. Steve had a hard time pinning down Tony’s movements, but as they worked he found the rhythm and the pace Tony used. Soon he was back on the offensive, and actually landed a hit, sending Tony flying back into the ropes around the ring. Tony leaned back on the ropes and watched Steve come towards him quickly. Using the ropes to launch himself forward, he ducked under Steve’s swing and landed three quick shots to his solar plexus, as well as a solid kick to his chest, using Steve a little like a springboard to make some distance. 

He called the match after that, panting softly. Despite his focus, Tony wasn’t blind nor was he dead yet. It was hard to ignore Steve’s muscled form or the way he moved. “Alright, listen up Rogers. If you play this smart, and protect yourself and finish matches quickly, you should stand to even potentially take the entire tournament.” Tony leaned back against the ropes, feeling sweaty and better than he had in weeks. Even if he couldn’t physically keep up with Steve anymore, he still gave as good as he got. 

“Right. Thanks again Tony, I appreciate this.” Steve replied, hands on his hips. He was feeling good about all of this, especially going into the tournament. “I’ll be there after I take Andrea to Peggy’s for the night.” 

“Alright. Your first fight is at 8, don’t be late. See you tomorrow.” Tony smiled at him before he went to get a drink and towel off his sweat. Steve was toweling off as well before he went to collect Andrea from Bucky. She was tired and he picked her up, putting both bags over his shoulder.

“Have you thought about finding a full time sitter for her?” Bucky asked. 

“Thought about it, and can’t afford it. Besides I think that she’d be more upset by not getting to come by the gym anymore then anything else. And trying to find someone to fill in… it’s just too much.” He replied lowly, looking at Bucky. “I’m managing. We win this tournament, then we’ll be set for a while.” Steve gave a smile before he adjusted Andrea and gave the man a small salute before heading home.

Tony sauntered over to Bucky and sat down next to him. “Tell me about Steve. And I mean personal life stuff, not just his fighting prowess, I know about that already.”

“Steve’s a single dad, hence why he’s always got Andrea with him. Makes enough to get them by but not enough to afford formal daycare for her. So he’s trying to make things good for her, and managing pretty spectacularly so far.” Bucky shifted to watch Tony, before he kept talking. “He works at an accounting firm, but like I said, it doesn’t pay him a whole lot.” 

“Where’s the mom in all of this?” 

“Passed away giving birth. As far as Steve’s told me, it was a mistake from a one night stand but they had talked about it extensively, he said he would support her, and wanted the child. She had too, but I mean… health complications can be a bitch.” Bucky shrugged, seeing Tony’s frown. 

“That’s unfortunate.” 

“Yeah well… Steve doesn’t talk about it. Don’t think he loved her, but he definitely liked her well enough. She was sweet the few times I met her.”

“How long have you known Steve?”

Bucky had to pause, thinking back to when he had first met the man. “Shit he’s… 34 now, so… fourteen years?”

“Wait, he’s 34?”

Bucky nodded to Tony’s incredulous look. “Yeah I know. He definitely doesn’t look it.” 

“I would have put him at 28 at most.” Tony mused softly, stroking his hand over his facial hair. “Last question, then I’m closing up the gym and going home. Does he have a partner we should be concerned about showing up and trying to stop a fight?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not that I know of.” 

* * *

Steve had a routine before a fight, and he followed it to a t now. He slept in till 10, showered, as hot as he could stand it, made himself and Andrea waffles smothered in fresh fruits and whipped cream for brunch, before he got her bundled into the dance clothes and was taking her to her dance class. He sat and supervised with the moms of the class, watching Andrea practice the ballet routine she was being taught with the others, while he took the time and read a book. It was really only the down time he had, and he split his focus between watching Andrea to make sure she was being nice to the others and the other girls were nice to her, and his book. 

When she was done, she skipped over to him, chattering excitedly about the upcoming recital and that she hoped to get the lead, and did he think they could convince the others at the gym to come watch her dance? He was all smiles and nodded. He was sure he could convince them to come watch her since she was basically everyone’s daughter at the gym despite being his kid. 

She got into her sweat pants and pulled on her sweater before she handed her bag up to her dad as he put his book in his back pocket and took her hand to take her back to the apartment. He got her packed for overnight at Peggy’s, and made sure she wasn’t missing anything while she took a bath, and once she was dried off and changed into street wear, he made them an early dinner. Which was pasta. It was always pasta before a fight. 

At 6:30 he had her over at Peggy’s, his gym bag over his shoulder as he dropped her off to one of his best friends. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you for this Peg? I feel like I’m taking advantage of your kindness here…” 

“No Steve. I like having her over and it does her good to have a female role model in her life. Now go, you’re going to be late.” Peggy reached up to pat his cheek before she turned to head into the house calling after Andrea about what she wanted to watch tonight from the Disney collection.

Steve chuckled softly to himself before he ran for the subway station to get himself to the fight arena. The subway wasn’t too packed and he had an easy enough time getting in where he needed to be with a half hour to spare, showing his ID at the door and getting told his team was already there, and where he could find them. Steve beelined for the room, his steps sure. He bumped shoulders with someone relatively close to his size, a middle aged man with his hair slicked back, and the image of a red octopus tattooed on his shoulder. The man’s face was twisted into a sneer, as he looked Steve up and down before he scoffed. “So, they are letting anyone into the tournament now? Pathetic.” The german accent was strong, and his face was twisted in disgust as he looked at Steve. The other fighter stepped away from Steve who felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in defense. He hoped someone else would take that man out but he couldn’t deny how much pleasure it would give him to take this man down, and he didn’t even know who he was yet.

Steve entered the changing room, and waved at Tony and Bucky who had glanced over as the door opened. He moved over to get changed and start stretching, wrapping his hands as he did so, before he sat down and wrapped his ankles and feet. He stood back up, pulling on the shirt he would wear to keep himself covered between matches. It was deep blue, with a silver star surrounded by red and white circles, and he moved over to stand between Tony and Bucky, his mouth guard in hand. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky asked, not even having to look over at Steve to know that something was bothering the other man.

“Yeah… just ran into another fighter, he was kinda rude.” 

“Get used to it Rogers. Until you’ve made a name for yourself, it’s all you can expect from this crowd.” Tony said as he made notes for later fights. 

“How many fights?” Steve asked, looking at the shorter man.

“If you win all of them? Six. So when I say end the fights fast, I’m not kidding. This is a test of endurance and strength.” Tony looked up at Steve watching the man nod. There was a knock at the door, letting them know it was almost time for Steve’s fight and Tony and Bucky both collected their things before they walked Steve towards the ring, waiting for the announcer to call for them. 

The man’s voice was muffled and could barely be heard over the cheers and noise from the arena. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed. Steve glanced over at him and smiled, holding his mouthguard in hand. “You’ve got it Steve.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“This is the fight you’ve been hearing about! A newcomer, brand new to our scene here, about to take on a crowd favorite. Let’s hear it for The Captain!!!” The trio strode out, and headed for the corner of the ring that they would occupy before the crowd started cheering. But the volume for Steve had nothing on the volume that came out of the crowd when they announced the next fighter. 

“And the Captain will be facing off against….!!!”


	5. Tournament 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my schooling got really busy. Hopefully I'll get some buffer chapters written up real soon.

“And The Captain will be facing off against The Punisher!!!” The accented voice was hyped, excited as he announced the crowd favorite, to which the crowd started to shriek. Steve looked across the way at the built man in the other corner. He had a white skull tattooed on his chest, his nose looked like it had been broken in various places, and his hair was short, so as to not be held onto during a fight. He was bouncing from foot to foot before he turned to the crowd and threw his hands up, causing more cheers to come out from the crowd. 

“As you all know, I’m Thor Odinson, and this is my guest analyst, Clint “Hawkeye” Barton!” The blonde caster gestured to his partner at the table, and Clint waved at people, some of which were booing him. Thor was getting hyped, and talking about Punisher’s stats, and what little they knew about Steve. 

Steve looked down at Tony who was looking… concerned? Nervous? Honestly, he didn’t know him well enough yet to be able to properly tell. “What should I know Tony?” He asked, crouched so that he could hear the other man. 

“Frank’s a good man outside of the ring. Had a run of bad luck and used to train with Barton. Now he’s a solo act, and doesn’t really… hold back. So figure out his fight pattern and end him quickly Steve. Won’t look good to take out the crowd favorite but it’ll look worse if you get taken out first round.” Tony called up to him. Steve nodded and slipped his mouth guard in as the referee called them both to the center. 

Steve walked forward, knocking fists with Frank as they nodded at each other. Mouth guards weren’t very conducive to talking. “Alright gentlemen, you know how this goes. Clean fight, but as long as you’re not using weapons, anything goes. First unconscious or first to tap out, whichever happens first. Fight on.” The referee stepped back and both of them took a step away from each other, before their fists were up, waiting for the ding of the bell starting the fight. 

Time seemed to slow down as they regarded each other, looking for a weakness to exploit the moment the bell went off. Steve inhaled right before the bell went off and both of them were moving forward again, faster then they had since stepping into the ring. Steve ducked under the fist coming for his fast, only to find Frank’s other one following it up. He took the hit, since it allowed him the freedom to land a blow of his own, hitting the solid stomach of Frank’s. Steve was standing back up, swinging his foot towards Frank who hit it down, before Steve’s other foot came up, kicking Frank away from him. With that space between them, Steve was again on the offensive, seeing how Frank moved. The man was former military, it was clear, and he had the power behind him to keep this up for a while. It wasn’t going to be a knock out that took him down. It was going to have to be a choke hold then. 

Steve and Frank duck and wove around each other, fists fast and in some cases, feet faster. Steve’s nose was bleeding, and Frank had a split lip while they had gone at it. Blood stained Frank’s lips, and Steve’s hand wraps. Steve caught one of Frank’s fists before he slipped behind him, and wrapped his arm around Frank’s neck, both legs used to stop him from knocking him off of him. He fell back on the mat, holding him close, feeling the struggles that Frank put up until he was close to passing out and double tapped Steve’s calf. 

As they stopped the fight, all the sounds came rushing back as Thor lost his mind over the way Steve had won. The fight hadn’t taken longer than five minutes, but both of their bodies felt the struggle. Steve stood up to his feet, and held his hand down to Frank who took his hand and stood up with his assistance. 

“Good fight Captain.”

“You too Punisher.” Steve said as they shook hands and grinned at each other. 

“I’ve got another fight after this, but we should grab a drink later. Compare fighting styles. Haven’t had someone hold their own like that in a long time.” Frank nodded to him, his grip firm before Steve’s arm was lifted in victory. Steve grinned at the others before he walked over to his trainers, who immediately checked him so that they could see if he had any sort of lasting injuries. Steve clambered out of the ring, before they were dabbing underneath his nose. 

“Alright Steve, good shit. Think you can keep this up?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, assuming someone doesn’t bust my nose.” He replied before he walked with them back to the locker room that was reserved for him and his team. 

Tony nodded, crossing his arms. “You took too many hits, but then again, you only had 5 days training with me.” Tony sat down heavily on the bench as Bucky handed a fresh tissue to Steve for his nose bleed. Bucky shot the other man a sharp look but Tony met his gaze unfaltering. 

“Yeah I know, but I didn’t see another way around it. I’m sure I will, the more I fight him. He asked to get a drink later, get to know each other.” Steve replied, tipping his head down so that he didn’t accidentally choke on his blood. Tony and Bucky both nodded with smiles. 

Steve’s next four fights went much the way as the first. He faced off against Matt “Daredevil” Murdock, a blind fighter who had nearly taken Steve out with a well aimed shot to the throat that Steve had narrowly avoided, Luke “PowerMan” Cage who had punched Steve into the sides of the cage, dazing him before Steve was able to get around the man’s raw strength and choked him out like he had done to Frank. The shot from Luke had rattled his head just enough that he didn’t remember the next two fights, but knew that he had won. 

Then it was the last fight. He drank water down, and stood in the corner, looking at the two trainers who were looking a little concerned. “What? What is it?”

“The man you’re facing… He’s going to cheat Steve. He always cheats, but no one can prove it, and no one has managed to beat him at his own game yet.” Tony said lowly to him. 

“No one until me.” Steve straightened his shoulders, bouncing from foot to foot for a moment before he heard Thor speaking again. The man’s voice hadn’t wavered, didn’t sound like it was getting tired, and Steve was wondering just how much more his voice could take that he wasn’t tired yet. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! We’re down to the last fight! Stark’s brand new prized fighter, versus Hydra’s long standing champion! We’re down to the final fight!” Thor got the crowd hyped up and Steve turned to see the german man who had been so rude to him before. The only difference was that he was following true to his moniker, his face painted to look like a red skull. “RED SKULL VERSUS THE CAPTAIN!” Thor roared over the crowd’s swelling cheers and screams. 

Steve’s blue eyes went as hard as ice, and the german smirked at him. Bucky pressed Steve’s mouth guard back into his hand, and Steve had it in his mouth, checking his hand wraps, which were now stained with other people’s blood, and felt the soft twinge in his side from where Frank had landed a couple good hits. He was going to be bruised and sore, but it was going to all be worth it just to wipe the smirk off of Red Skull’s smug face. 

“This is our final fight of the night, Johann “Red Skull” Schmidt, trained by Helmut “Baron” Zemo of Hydra Gym Versus Steven “The Captain” Rogers, trained by Bucky “Winter Soldier” Barnes and Tony “Ironman” Stark under Stark Gym!” Thor called out as the two fighters in the ring stepped forward towards each other, the referee stepping up next to them. 

“Same shit as the other fights gentlemen. Clean fight, but as long as you’re not using weapons, anything goes. First unconscious or first to tap out, whichever happens first. Fight on.” The man stepped back as they knocked fists, and stepped back to put space between them. 

The moment the bell dinged, they were dashing forward against each other. Steve leaned back from the fist coming for his face before he found himself knocked flat on his back by a well aimed kick to his stomach. Steve clenched hard around the mouth guard and got back to his feet, seeing Johann coming at him again. Steve ducked under the next fist, and slammed his knee into the man’s solar plexus, hearing the answering groan as the shot landed. Steve had honour, wouldn’t hit below the belt, and do his best to stay away from the face. 

However, it was clear that Johann had no such moral code as he put Steve back on the defensive, aiming for places that would drop the other man. There was a harsh weight in Johann’s hand wraps, and they were leaving angry red marks on his skin where they connected with Steve’s body. Every time Johann put Steve down on the mat, the man would get back up. Over and over, Steve’s frame hit the mat with a hard thud, and he tried to give as good as he got, but it was very clear that Steve was going down much more than Johann was. But that didn’t stop Steve from getting back up every time, even though Tony and Bucky were arguing with each other about whether or not Steve should just stay down. 

The last time Steve hit the ground, he laid there for a moment, before struggling back up. Johann looked triumphant as if he had already won. Steve set his jaw, feeling the rubber of his mouth guard starting to give way underneath the pressure, before he once more struggled to his feet. 

“You should stay down  _ junge _ . Admit your defeat and stay down.” The words were muffled from behind the other man’s mouth guard, and Steve just gave a pained growl. 

“I can do this all day.” 

Steve straightened up, bringing his fists up so that they were in a defensive position and almost clear as day, saw the opening the moment that Johann moved. He ducked under the fist coming his way, and followed it up with four quick punches, one to each solar plexuses, one to his diaphragm, and the last to his jaw, sending him flying back. The attack left Johann knocked unconscious and Steve staggered, waiting to see if Johann would get up. The arena was silent before it erupted with cheers as the match was called, crowning Steve the champion. As soon as the match was called, Steve hit his knees, and fell forward, passing out. With no reason to keep upright, he was like a puppet with its strings cut and Bucky and Tony were both in the ring immediately with the EMTs on hand, checking over both fighters, and getting them loaded onto stretchers to get them into their rooms. 

Bucky and Tony were worried that Steve had over done it, but he was back with them within a few minutes. But given the head trauma from fighting Luke Cage, Steve came to swinging. Sam, the EMT that had helped them, caught his fist quickly before he got clocked, and knocked the other fist that was coming out of the way. “Relax Rogers. Deep breaths, fight’s over. You’re safe.” Steve’s eyes took a while to focus before he laid back. 

“Did I actually win or was that a hallucination?” Steve asked, a slight slur to his words. 

“You won champ. Good job Steve.” Bucky’s face entered his line of vision and Steve gives a small crooked smile. 

“Oh good…” He let his eyes drift closed before there was a light tapping on his face.

“Rogers I know you’re tired, but I need you to stay awake for a little bit longer so that I can make sure you don’t actually have a concussion.” Steve groaned at the EMT but let him help him sit up and opened his eyes again. 

“Now I just feel like I’m at a disadvantage here. You know who I am, but I don’t have an idea of who you are.” Steve grumbled softly. 

“Sam Wilson. Former Med tech, now I’m an EMT turned nurse for fights.” He replied, checking how Steve’s eyes reacted to the lights, and how it tracked. “Looks like you’re okay, there’s a small delay on your tracking at the moment. If you find that it’s happening more over the next couple days, go to the doctor’s immediately. But for now, I’d say you’re good.” Sam stepped back, before Tony and Bucky were both there, helping him get back into his street clothes so that he didn’t over do it. 

“Feeling up to a couple interviews Steve?” Tony asked, pushing Steve’s hair back from his face, and checked again for any injuries. Not that he didn’t trust Sam, but after what had happened to his last fighter, he didn’t want to risk it. 

“Yeah, a couple as long as they’re quick.” He replied before he got his feet underneath him, and stood up, weaving a little bit as he stood up straight. He found a large bottle in his hand, and he opened it on autopilot. He drank heavily from it, finding it to be a protein drink. Steve gave a small sigh of appreciation. Bracketed by Tony and Bucky, he walked back out, Bucky having Steve’s bag slung over his shoulder. Steve spoke to some of the reporters, and after all of his interviews were done, he was formally introduced to Thor Odison, who just wouldn’t stop singing Steve’s praises. 

While Steve was busy talking to Thor, the organizers handed Tony the prize winnings, and an invitation to the next fight. 

It was nearly two in the morning when Tony and Bucky got Steve into his place, and helped the larger man to his bed, getting him laid out. “Buck… leave the light on?” Steve slurred, and Bucky just nodded, flicking the bedside lamp on the lowest setting. “See you in the morning…” The blonde smooshed his face into his pillow and was out like a light immediately. He hadn’t changed, hadn’t stripped, just passed right out. 

Tony looked at Steve in a little bit of confusion. “Did he just pass out?”

Bucky nodded before he was working Steve’s shoes off, and then checking his hands for any breaks at all. “Give me a hand getting him changed? He’ll feel better waking up in lounge pants then his boxing shorts.” Bucky looked over at Tony who just nodded and helped Bucky get the fighter changed into more comfortable clothing. Bucky tossed all the dirty clothes into the hamper, put Steve’s phone on to charge next to the bed, and left his gym bag next to the door. 

He walked with Tony out into the living room. “I usually crash here in case he has problems getting to the bathroom in the morning, but I should be able to handle it.” Bucky said as he moved over to the couch. 

Tony glanced at the time, noticing that it had taken them nearly a half hour to get it all done. “Think he’ll mind if I crash on his recliner?” 

“No, he’s a pretty chill kind of guy. Just stay outta Andi’s room, and he won’t care.” Bucky replied as he flopped out on the three section couch, his feet hanging off the end. He toed his shoes off as Tony settled into the recliner, and grabbed one of the throws off a couch and wrapped himself up in it. Bucky was about to drift off before he bounded off the couch back to the front door, remembering to lock it up, before he was back, falling face down on the couch and reaching to the lamp next to him turning it off. 

“Where is the munchkin?”

“With his friend Peggy. I think for the weekend but he might go get her tomorrow. Depends how he’s feeling in the morning.” Bucky mumbled back, his eyes closing. 

* * *

Tony was the first one up out of the two in the living room. Having a set schedule really helped with that. He stood up, stretching out the kinks in his back from sleeping in the recliner, and looked at Bucky. The man looked inelegant with his mouth hanging open, a little bit of drool gathered on the couch, his hair, which had been in a bun, slipping out of the hair tie, cheek squished against the couch and his other arm hanging off of the furniture. Despite the inelegance, Tony couldn’t deny the rakish handsomeness that Bucky had. He gave a soft groan and threw his hands up, beelining for the bathroom, before he sat down to count the winnings and the look over the invitation. 

It was the usual kind of invitation for them. Location, rough list of fighters, plus a few open slots for any last minute changes; since most gyms put forward more than one fighter at a time to maximize their chances of winning, it didn’t surprise him that he had an open invitation to submit another fighter. But given the beating Steve had taken… Tony wasn’t sure if he had it in him to put forward another fighter…. 

Tony heard the front door opening and frowned, wondering if he needed to be concerned with someone entering Steve’s house, only to see that it was Steve himself, coming back in and looking rather sweaty but healthy. Tony stood up, watching Steve pull his headphones out and look a little surprised to see him. “Sorry, I thought I was quieter…” He turned his music off before he stepped over to his kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?” Steve called over his shoulder. 

“Coffee if you’ve got it?”

“Cup of coffee coming right up!” Steve smiled as Tony followed him into the kitchen, sitting down at his kitchen table. 

“How are you this chipper after last night?”

Steve shrugged as he turned a little music on low. “I always look worse the night of a fight then I do the next morning. I bounce back real quick, and I’m taking as much advantage of that as I can before my body catches up to my age.” Steve poured both of them cups before moving to sit down across from the other man. 

“Can’t thank you enough for this Tony… that money is really going to help. Not just me, but Bucky too.” He stirred a little sugar into his coffee before sipping with a content sigh. 

Tony doctored his coffee how he enjoyed it (A little milk, plenty of sugar), before he was sipping as well. “How did you start all of this anyway?”

“Started out as a way to work out my frustrations at being a single dad and all the shit that goes with it. Honestly, I know single moms have it tough, and I face many of the same challenges that they do, but I’m finding that I just can’t get the same things done as the single moms. So Andi and I are trying to find a good balance between us, my job, her schooling, and this hobby. And living in the city is expensive, so the fights that Bucky could schedule earned enough to help his gym keep afloat and eased that monetary stress for me a little bit. This particular tournament will really ease it, even let me start saving more for Andi’s schooling. Maybe get her into a better school… I don’t really like the one she’s in right now, but….we’re in the district.” Steve sipped on the coffee before he chuckled softly and flushed. “Shit, listen to me rambling. You probably don’t care about all the extra shit.” Steve rubbed the back of his head, and Tony merely chuckled. 

“From what little I’ve seen of her, your daughter is lucky to have you as her dad.” He said before he sipped on the coffee again. 

Steve smiled a little ruefully before he just smiled down at his cup. “I’m lucky she’s my kid. She’s a real blessing.” He tapped his fingers against the mug softly. 

“What about her mother?”

Steve hummed before he just sighed. “She passed away bringing Andi into the world. One night stand, unexpected pregnancy, woman spent four months trying to find me. I kinda gave up trying to find a wife to help out after the second year. I just had too much going on to try and raise Andi right.” Steve rubbed his face, wincing as he brushed against his nose. “Ow.” 

“Broke that last night?” 

“Yeah I think so. I usually do bacon and eggs after a fight. Want some?” 

“What about Barnes?”

“Buck’ll wake up when he’s ready. He sticks around after the fight cause I sometimes just pass out after waking up because I over do it.” Steve admitted sheepishly. “Though I’m surprised you stuck around.” 

“It took two of us to get you in last night, and Barnes mentioned that you might need help, so I wanted to stick around… and maybe relieve a little of my own anxiety.” 

“Over what?”

Tony took the chance to sip again before he sighed. “Mind if we don’t talk about it today? I’ll tell you later, I promise. Just… not today.” 

“Sure, whatever you’re comfortable with Tony.” Steve smiled over at him before he stood up and started to prep breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably worth it to mention: Steve, Tony, and Bucky are all bisexual, but lean heavier towards men. Andi's mom is a non factor, the woman just wasn't ready for children with someone who was just a one night stand, and didn't believe in abortion. 
> 
> We'll be seeing more of the fighters we saw in this chapter, I promise. ;)


	6. Quiet Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little transitions and moving a little background plot forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this thrown out there: Natasha and Karen are married, Frank and Karen are best friends. There is nothing nasty going on here, it's just a family unit being a family unit, because sometimes a family unit is two wives and one of the wives' best friend.

Bucky surfaced around noon, and saw Tony and Steve up talking. He shuffled to the coffee pot, and then settled in with a fresh cup. “Morning…” He mumbled before he drank the coffee without any additives. 

Steve chuckled softly before he settled back against the chair he was in. “How are you feeling Buck?” He asked with a raised eyebrow at the other man. 

Bucky snorted softly before he looked more fully at Steve. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? After the shit you took, I’m surprised you’re up and going already.” 

“Can’t forsake my morning run.” 

“Have you seen your face? And didn’t Sam tell you to take it easy?” He asked. 

“Nah I’ve avoided looking at a mirror this morning. You know… protect my poor sensibilities.” Steve returned, with an eye roll that hurt his headache that was starting. Bucky chuckled softly before he settled in at the table with the others. He rubbed his face a little bit before he sipped from the mug again. 

“You gonna get Andi today?” 

“Nah, I think today I’m going to spend it around the house, get some alone dad time. Be an adult for once.” Steve replied as he leaned back in his chair. “And you know, hope that my face doesn’t look as bad as it feels or else Andi’s going to lose it.” 

“They’ve got cover up for that Rogers.” Tony spoke up, grinning. 

“They got something for everything these days.” Steve rejoined but there was no bite to it as he just relaxed in the seat. “How much did I wind up winning anyway?”

Tony hummed a little bit before he got up and moved over to pick up the money, and brought it back to the kitchen. He set it down, watching the other two. “Since this was the start of the circuit, 300 Grand, all told. Plus the real prize, the invitation to the next one. You’ll notice familiar names on it from last night.” Tony slid the card over to Steve who picked it up and read over it.

“Oh, Castle’s on here. I liked fighting him, it felt fair. Like we were sparring not trying to beat each other.”

“Yeah Frank’s a good man like that. Though I wouldn’t say anything bad about Murdock or Cage either.” Tony offered.

“Cage gave me a concussion.” 

“And you busted his nose, and I think part of his eye socket Steve. You gave as good as you got.” Bucky replied which got them all laughing.

“I guess so. Sam, the EMT from last night… can we request him again? He was nice, looked like he knew what he was doing.” Tony nodded to Steve’s request before he took the card back and held it out to Bucky.

“Says I can put forward one more fighter if I wanted to. Not sure if the rest of your boys are up to snuff here, but I won’t deal with them. Their training would be all on your shoulders, I would just be putting my name on them to get them in.” Tony watched Bucky consider his options before he nodded.

“We’ve got a month so I’ll see what we can do in that time. Might not put forward another one just yet.” Bucky replied, before he glanced at Steve. “You feeling alright there Steve?”

“Yeah I’m good, just a little lightheaded. I might go lay down.” Steve replied, rubbing his forehead. 

“Advil, and some juice first.” Bucky ordered, getting up to get Steve what he needed, making sure he downed it, and then helped him back to the bed before he was back out in the kitchen with Tony.

“You weren’t kidding that he’ll overdo it the morning after a fight.” 

“Yeah… should have heard Andi the first time he did that, just straight up collapsed in the kitchen and scared the hell outta his daughter. Idiot punk.” Bucky grouched before he settled in and sipped again. “You don’t have to stick around if you’ve got something else to handle today.”

“Yeah I’ve got a couple things to do. Let me know if you need help. Once he’s cleared for more training, I’ll see him again at the gym.” Tony replied, before he stood up, counting out 100 grand and putting it in his pocket. He slid the rest towards Bucky. “Once he’s 100 percent, we’re going to celebrate that victory. I figured he’d place well but not first.” 

* * *

“When am I going to see you next?”

“I don’t know Karen. I wish I did.” 

“This isn’t fair. I miss you. It’s been almost a year!” Karen complained, her feet up on the coffee table, laptop on her lap as she plucked away at the article she was working on. Something about Tony Stark taking on a new fighter. “Can you tell me anything Nat?”

“No, I can’t. Karen, you know I love you right?” 

“Yeah of course I do.” 

There was a soft sigh from the other side of the line, and it sounded relieved. “I’ll try and get some time away okay? No promises. It’s the best I can do right now.” 

Karen stared at the flashing cursor that told her where she had stopped on the document she was working on. She worried the ring around her left ring finger. “Are you safe?”

“As safe as I can be, promise.” Natasha replied. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll call again when I have a minute.” 

“Okay Nat. I love you.” 

“I love you too Kare. Be safe.” The line went quiet and Karen pulled her phone down from her ear, before she closed the laptop and set it aside. She laid back, staring at the ceiling before she saw the familiar face of her best friend over her. 

“You okay there Karen?” 

“Yeah Frank. I’m okay, just miss Nat. How are you feeling?” 

“Nose is a little sore. Eaten yet?”

“No, I lost track of time. Wanna order in?”

“Sure.” Frank grinned lopsidedly at her before she sat up and grabbed her phone back up.

“What are you in the mood for?”

* * *

Feet up on the coffee table, Frank and Karen watched the screen carefully. There was a cooking show on, and it showed Gordon Ramsay crouched down talking to a 13 year old about their dessert, comforting them that the dish was delicious and wonderful.

“It’s strange how different he is…” Frank grunt before he shifted, and drank again.

“Ehh… you don’t yell at kids though. They just want to do their best. The adults though, that’s where the drama is! When they think they’re better than everyone else, and Ramsay puts them in their place.” Karen replied before she tilted over and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Have you and Nat talked about what you mentioned to me?”

“No… Haven’t had the chance to. I mean how the hell can I when I barely hear from her? I know she’s doing important work, and that she’s been working this so hard… but I miss her Frank. She’s rarely gone this long…” Karen sighed softly, before she felt him shift and she lifted her head before his arm settled heavily around her shoulders. “Thanks for being here for this…” 

“Of course, promised you and her I’d be here to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Karen laughed softly before she felt him hug her, and she just let herself relax into the contact. It wasn’t Natasha, but it was nice either way. She hummed softly, about to open her mouth to speak before there was a knock at the door. Frank got up to his feet, checking the eyehole. He glanced back at her, jerking his head to the door that it was clear. 

Karen’s brows furrowed before she stood up and walked over, opening the door. “Mrs. Page?”

“Yes?”

“For you.” He said as he held out a delivery box. She took it from him, signed for the package before she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen setting it down. Frank leaned in to listen before he carefully opened the package. There was no name and given how sometimes Karen got threats because of what she wrote, he didn’t want her to get hurt. But this package seemed clear before he eased it open and saw that it was a dozen light pink roses. It was a language that Natasha had taught her. These were admiration, and given their conversation earlier… it pulled a smile to Karen’s lips before she worked them into a vase and onto the half wall between the kitchen and the living room. 

It was a promise. Plus with there being twelve of them, it was a tell to her that she was hoping to be done in three months.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Steve picked up Andi from Peggy, both of them seeing the black eye that couldn’t be hidden from Steve’s busted nose, and Andi frowned at him, while Peggy straight up glared. The disappointment from both of them had Steve feeling a little ashamed. He had done well this weekend, but maybe he should be more careful about guarding his face. “Did you have fun this weekend pumpkin?” He asked his daughter. 

“Yea… We went to see the new Frozen movie! Elsa was really pretty!” Andrea replied, her displeasure with Steve’s injuries gone with telling her dad about her weekend with Peggy. Andrea chattered on while she gathered her things, and Peggy gave him another disapproving look.

“Makeup for work Steve.” She said, holding out the small makeup bag out to him. 

“Thanks Pegs. Any suggestions for how to apply it?”

“Ask your daughter, I’m sure she’d love to show you some of her favorite videos.” Peggy replied, to which Steve nodded.

“That’ll be a good afternoon activity then, thanks Peggy. I appreciate all you’ve done for us.” He smiled at her before Andrea was back with her bag and pillow. 

“Okay daddy, I’m ready!” She shoved the pillow at him and he took it before he got her hand in his and walked with her towards the transit system, taking the subway back to their apartment. 

“Peggy mentioned you were getting into makeup. Think you can help me find a good tutorial for my bruises?” He asked her and watched her face light up with excitement. 

“YES!” She almost shrieked before looking a little embarrassed that she had been so loud. “Yes, absolutely daddy!” 

“When did you get into makeup anyway?” He asked, sitting next to her on the subway car. 

This launched her into telling him all about how she had found Jenna Marbles, and what sort of things she had found the other woman had done and all the funny things she had done. “I wanna try to be a makeup artist daddy!” she said, for now, sure of her path in life. 

Steve grinned and nodded. “You got it pumpkin. Whatever you want.” Steve wanted nothing more than to support his daughter no matter what she wanted to do with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of November 28th, 2020, I'm taking a month Hiatus from both of my long fics to create better buffers for them so that they both get proper weekly updates. 
> 
> I've got another Stony fic in the works, also as angsty at the previous one I posted, STUCKONY Bingo postings will start up as of Dec 1, and continuing with the Stucky BDSM series. 
> 
> I will return to my long fics in the New Year, I promise.


	7. Interludes

To say that this man was big would be an understatement. When he walked into a room, he didn’t have to do anything more than to glance at someone to get them admitting to what they did wrong. Devante, more commonly called Obsidian, just strode calmly through the upper east side townhouse that The Black Order called home. Natasha was sitting in the living room, painting her nails as she glanced back at the large man. “Did you find the rat?” His voice was deep and she nodded. 

“Back room. He’s been there…. Six hours now.” She replied, before focusing back on what she was doing. She hated this operation more than normal. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped around her wife and sleep next to her. Devante moved off, before the married couple that everyone called Corvus and Proxima walked into the room, didn’t say a word to her before they were in the backroom with Devante. 

“Mmmm Valerie, I have a job for you now that this one is being handled.” Natasha looked over to another man who entered from the kitchen. 

“What do you need?”

“Boss needs to be driven to a couple meetings, go pose as his secretary. Take notes, make sure you figure out who’s going to short change us or not.” Carlisle, or Ebony Maw as Natasha had taken to calling him, puffed on a slim cigarette that was quite honestly more tar than anything else, and left the man’s teeth black and kinda gross. 

“Do I have time to change?” She inquired. 

“I would hope so. You’re not very…. Presentable.” 

_ Yeah well, you’re not very presentable either dick wad. Unbelievably obnoxious self centered prick.  _ “Of course Carlisle. I’ll go get changed immediately.” She replied, with a tight smile before she stood up and went to get into some business wear. The boss was the reason she was here anyway. And she had done things in this six month deep undercover sting that she wasn’t proud of, and afraid of what Karen would say when this was all said and done….

* * *

Steve wondered whether or not he should call Frank, but figured he might as well. That was the whole point of them trading their numbers so that they could hang out, train against each other. So he called the other man, waiting for the call to connect. 

“Castle.” Frank’s deep gravelly voice called back to him in answer. 

“Hey Frank, it’s Rogers. We met the other night in the ring.” Steve heard a woman’s voice in the background, and spoke up again. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, it’s fine. Just need to move to another room. Karen’s in a meeting. Something for an article she’s working on.” 

Steve thought for a moment before he gave a small noise of realization. “Karen Page!? You and Page are…?”

Frank laughed, and Steve heard him flop back on a chair. “Nah, just friends. She’s married to a cop anyway. Woman’s been gone for a while ‘cause of an assignment.” 

“Gotcha. You mentioned wanting to meet up for sparring.” Steve offered. 

“Yeah. I’ve got a gym I usually go to if you wanted to meet there, or I can show up at the Howling Commandos. Which ever is better for yah.”

“How about Friday at the Howling Commandos then?”

“I’ll be there.” Frank agreed, before he and Steve shifted topics to talk about work and get to know each other better. After all, it wasn’t like there was much room to talk to each other in the ring when they were too busy beating each other up to have a good conversation.

* * *

Friday dawned dreary and rainy, but Steve still went through his morning routine, taking a half hour in the morning to have alone time with his paper and coffee until his daughter woke up demanding breakfast. Then it was a flurry of activity getting her ready for the day, since she wanted braids and not a ponytail, before he had her bundled up and ready for school, getting her safely there and then to his own job. He spent time on his break getting bills paid, another deposit on his mortgage, and most of it into savings. More than half of what was left went into a school trust for Andrea, another quarter into a retirement plan for himself, and that still left about thirty thousand he could spend however he wanted. It felt weird to have so much money at his disposal. Maybe it was time to get himself a car so that he didn’t have to take the subway anymore. But then again… There was Peggy to consider. 

And that wasn’t a bad idea either. But she wouldn’t accept money… so maybe instead just buy her things she needs and gift it to her… but first he needed to figure out what she needed. So while he waited for his daughter to come out of the school in the pickup area at the end of the day, Steve called Peggy. 

“Carter.”

“Hey Pegs.” 

“Steve.” The warmth in her voice was unmistaken. Despite her annoyance with him over the damage to his face, she still liked to hear from him. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was calling to see how you were doing. We don’t have a lot of time where we just get to talk, and I’m waiting on Andi to come out from school.” 

“I’m okay. A few things have been acting up around the house. Got a drip in the sink that I can’t get stopped.” She grouched softly. 

“Want me to stop by on Saturday so that I can take a look at all of it?” Steve waved at a few of the moms that were there that he recognized and were friendly with. 

“I can’t ask you to do that Steve…”

“You’re not. I’m offering. Please, let me handyman for you. You do so much for Andi and me, it’s the least of what I can do.” He leaned against the fence, watching for his daughter. 

“Alright Steve. Sure. Noon work for you?” 

“Absolutely. I’ll see you then. It’s okay if I bring Andi?”

“Of course. I love seeing her.” She replied before Steve saw Andi.

“Speaking of my little girl, she just got out. I’ll talk to you later Pegs. Thanks again.” 

“See you tomorrow Steve.” Steve hung up the phone call before he leaned down a little bit as Andrea came running for him, and he caught her swinging her up and around. 

“Hello pumpkin.” 

“Hi daddy!” She was all smiles and she hugged him again. “How was work?”

“It was good. How was school?”

“Amazing! We did…” Andrea talked on and on about her classes and all the things that she had done in class, which were her favorites and which she didn’t like, and what she had done for projects. This conversation carried them to the house and inside. She got set up in the kitchen, and started on her homework as was their ritual, and asked him for help while he did some basic house chores. She asked for help and he would do so. 

“Daddy, I’m supposed to do a report on someone famous… but all the people on the list are boring! I wanna do a report on someone interesting!” Andrea shoved the paper towards him, and pouted with her chin resting on her hands. 

“Have you looked any of them up?” He asked.

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes at him, before he chuckled. 

“Well who do you wanna do your report on Andi?”

Andrea thought for a moment, and Steve was struck once again just how much she looked like him with that expression of concentration on her face. It was always a shock when he saw it, but it was a good kind of shock.

“Can I do my project on Mr. Stark?” She asked. 

Steve gave a small hum. “Well I think he’s swinging by the gym tonight so you could ask him. But if he says no, then you have to accept that and do someone on the list. How does that sound?”

Andrea immediately nodded and grinned up at her dad. “Deal!” 

* * *

Steve and Andrea entered the gym, seeing Tony entering Bucky’s office and closing the door. Everyone surrounded Steve, with Andrea being picked up and hoisted up onto Dugan’s shoulders. There were requests for a recounting of the man’s tournament and Steve glanced up at his daughter. “Sure guys, but not today. Not while my daughter is here.” 

“Aww Daddy come on!” She whined, but Steve was standing firm. He would let her learn to defend herself but not to hear him beating other people up. That was an absolute no from him. 

“You’re no fun Rogers.” Gabe grouched but it was with a good natured grin.

“And if it was your daughter?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked further in with the others. 

“Oh we’re not disagreeing with you Rogers. Just giving you sh-... a hard time.” Morita caught his swear before it slipped out and then Steve headed to get changed.

“Oh! Before I forget Dugan, we’ve got someone coming in today that knows me from that weekend. Be nice to him, none of that stupid posturing okay?” He asked, blue eyes zeroed in on Dugan with a look that promised disappointed dad looks if he wasn’t listened to.

Once Steve stepped back out, he saw Frank with two unknown men. He walked forward, hand extended to shake Frank’s. “Frank.” 

“Steve.” The other man grinned before he gestured to the other two. “These are my brothers Billy and Curtis. Billy, Curtis, this is Steve. The one who beat me in the tournament last weekend.” 

Billy, scars covering his face, grinned at Steve with a small nod, while Curtis shook his hand. “Sorry we missed the fight. Sounded like a good one.”

“It was. Though if you wanna talk about it, it ain’t gonna be in front of my little girl.” Steve said, nodding back at Andrea where she was learning self defense with Duggan. 

“You bring your daughter here?” Billy asked, face pulled into a frown.

“Safest place for her is right here.” Steve stepped up next to the trio and pointed at every man there. “Morita, served, Paramilitary. Gabe, retired cop. Monty, he’s here for fun, but he’s a good man, fights as hard as the rest of us. Jacques, currently on leave, Marines. Pinky, let’s just say that if he had to, he could kill you with just one hand. One of those if I told yah I’d have to kill yah kinda deals. Jonathan, he’s the youngest of all of us, but he’s military, army.” Steve paused, before he looked over at Duggan where he was training Andrea. “That’s Duggan, retired army, and now teaches MMA and self defense.” 

As Steve wrapped it up, Bucky and Tony walked out of his office. “And Bucky. Former UFC fighter turned trainer. So this is the safest place in the whole damn city. Plus I can watch over her here.” Frank grinned and gave a soft huffing laugh. 

“Fair enough. Now are we going to spar or not?” Frank asked before Steve nodded. 

“Come on, this ring over here.” Steve said as Frank stripped off his jacket, handing it off to Curtis before the pair got up into the ring and squared off against each other. It was a back and forth, comparing techniques and jabs. They learned how to fight each other, looking for the weaknesses, and helping each other get better with them. 

Tony was watching the pair spar, being careful to watch Steve’s form. He was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, his attention on the men fighting when he felt a tug on his pants. He glanced down, seeing Steve’s daughter next to him, clenching her hands into fists because she was nervous. 

“Uhmm… Mr. Stark?”

Tony crouched down so that he was eye level with the young girl. “Yes Andi?”

“I… Daddy… Uhm….” She rubbed her hands together before she swallowed and spoke in a rush. “MydaddysaidIhadtoaskyouifIcoulddoaprojectonyouforschoolsocanI?”

Tony’s eyes flared wide before he chuckled softly. “Take a deep breath Andi and try again. A little slower.”

Andi took a few short breaths before she let one out slowly, a move he had seen Steve do to center himself, and then she spoke slower and clearer. “My daddy said I had to ask you if I could do a project on you for school. May I please make you the topic of the famous person I have to research?”

Tony grinned at her and nodded. “Of course you can. I would be honoured. What do you have to do for this project?” He asked, and watched her run over to her bag and pull the paper out before she dashed back to him and held it up to him.

“It’s all here!” She was grinning up at him, and he smiled back at her, reading it over. 

“There’s a presentation here.” 

She moved over next to him, and glanced over his arm at the paper. “Oh… yeah.”

“Well… you let me know what day you’re doing that presentation and I’ll show up. How’s that?” 

Andi looked up at him with wide blue eyes, her hands on his forearm as she tried to contain her excitement. “For...for real!?”

“For real Andi.” 

Steve had stopped sparring with Frank, watching his daughter and Tony. It was filling him with an emotion he wasn’t sure he understood, and he had felt it before watching Bucky help his daughter with her homework. She looked like she was a moment away from tackle hugging Tony when Steve called out to them. “Permission Andi!” One of the things he was trying to get her to remember was personal space. 

“Oh, right, thanks Daddy! Mr. Stark, can I hug you?” She asked, turning her gaze back up to him. 

“Sure.” Tony replied as he put his knee on the ground and held his arms out to her, getting hugged tight by the girl who was thanking him profusely. 

Frank was leaning on the ropes next to him. “She’s a good kid.” 

“The best.” Steve agreed.


	8. Last minute Party invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are getting frisky. We see why Tony was retiscent to train Steve. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm a day late posting this, I got stuck on the NSFW scene. The rest of the chapters should flow pretty well from here.

Saturday was a day full of working to fix things around Peggy’s house, and figuring out what he could do to help her afford things. As much as everyone liked living in the city it was expensive to do. He made a mental list and planned to spend Sunday searching up what he could pick up for her. What he wasn’t expecting was to get a call from Tony that afternoon. 

“Hey Spangles.” 

“Hi?” Steve was confused, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he listened and kept working. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. No lasting effects. What’s up?”

“Got a party, wanted you to come with. Reporters, good coverage, you know, the whole nine yards.” Tony sounded almost bored as he spoke, and Steve stood up, cursing as he hit his head on the cupboard he had been working on. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, just hit my head on a cupboard.” 

“Maybe don’t do that.”

“Thanks for that.” Steve rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone to his voice. “Look, this is kinda last minute, I can’t really just drop everything and go to a party…” 

There wasn’t anything from the other side of the line for a moment and Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, checking to see if he had lost the call only to hear Tony speaking again. “Look, I’ve got someone who owes me a favor…. Well no, I owe her, and a lot but she’ll be fine with me owing her one more. Plus Andi would like her, I promise.”

“Tony I don’t know…” 

“This is all part of being one of my fighters Steve.” Tony’s voice was serious and Steve rubbed his head where he had hit it off the cupboard.

“Okay, who is it that’s supposed to be watching Andi?”

* * *

The woman arrived at his house as Steve was getting his shirt on. He was buttoning up his shirt as he answered the door, seeing the very put together red head with a bag over her shoulder who smiled at him. “Mr. Rogers?” 

“Yeah, that’s me. You must be Miss Potts?” The woman nodded politely at him and Steve stepped aside to let Pepper into the house, and Andrea came down to meet the woman who would be babysitting her tonight. 

“I am, please call me Pepper.” Pepper looked at Andrea with a smile. “And you must me Andrea.” 

“Everyone calls me Andi… is that okay?’

“If that’s what you want, yes.” Pepper smiled before she glanced at Steve and gestured to the door. “The gentleman who drove me is waiting to take you. I can handle it from here.” She stepped further in and toed herself out of her shoes before she walked towards Andrea who was already chattering away, asking Pepper what things she liked, and could she show her what she had already gotten done on that project she was doing.

Steve grinned ruefully, stuck his head out the door, motioning he was going to be just a minute longer before he rushed to grab all of his things, making sure he had everything. He shrugged into the jacket and walked out, slipping into the car. He swallowed hard, a little bit nervous, but he was going to make it all through this. He checked his tie while he was driven to the venue and when he stepped out, he was immediately caught by the flashes of cameras and people calling out to him. The driver pulled out his phone quickly calling someone to let them know Steve had arrived. 

“Rhodes will be here in a moment. Just don’t answer any questions until he gets here.” The man said to Steve who looked a little like a deer in the headlights. 

“R-Right. Thanks...uh…”

“Just call me Happy. Have fun tonight Mr. Rogers.” Happy said before he slid back into the car and pulled away as a man walked towards Steve, dressed from head to toe in navy blue.

“Steve?”

Steve looked at him and nodded, seeing how the man stood with almost military precision. “I’m James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodes, or Rhodey. Tony does often enough. Come on, he’s waiting inside. Man was on time for the first time ever.” Rhodes rolled his eyes but smiled widely at Steve to show he was going to be the kind of friend that would bust someone’s balls just to show he cared. Steve felt at ease with him and nodded back.

“Lead the way then Rhodes. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Any idea exactly what’s going on?”

“Tony will tell you everything once you get in there. He hasn’t taken on a fighter since…” Rhodes’ smile dropped and Steve caught sight of the man’s hand moved down to his hip to adjust something. 

“Since you.” Steve supplied, feeling a pit fall out of his stomach. 

Rhodes shrugged before he stopped just inside the door out of sight of the paparazzi, leaning back against the wall with a soft hiss. He grabbed the sides of his slacks and yanked them up, before looking significantly more comfortable. “What happened? If you don’t mind sharing…” Steve asked as he stood at such an angle to make sure no one saw Rhodes in a moment of weakness.

“He went up against Johann Schmidt. Who cracked something in his back but no one caught it. Then Helmut Zemo finished it off. He wouldn’t be able to walk without the prosthetic I made him.” Tony’s voice called out from behind Steve. The blonde turned to look at Tony who looked a little bit stricken and sad as he regarded Rhodes. “Are you okay Rhodey?”

“Y-yeah. Just shifted a little bit, and it was difficult to walk up the steps. I think we need better strapping to keep it up.” Rhodes smiled at Tony before he shoved himself back up to standing and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m okay, promise.” Rhodes threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders as well before the easy comradery settled between them again and the trio walked in towards the party. 

It took Steve a moment before he realized that this was the thing that Tony was worried about happening to him. This was the big injury to his fighter that Tony feared and dreaded.

During the party, Steve was introduced as the new Stark Gym lead fighter, but at this time, Tony still wasn’t accepting new applicants. Steve answered questions about his training, kept them as short as possible when it came to his personal life, but was more than happy to talk about his fights in detail. Rhodes fielded questions about how he was handling being replaced, to which Rhodes answered that he couldn’t really fight well and it didn’t make sense to deprive Tony of training people just because he could no longer do it.

Drinks flowed freely as they schmoozed and talked and Tony stuck next to Steve like glue so that he didn’t feel like Tony had just brought him to abandon him. Steve couldn’t help but notice that Tony kept flirting with him throughout the evening when it was just the two of them. Hell there were even times where he flirted with Steve in front of the others. He was sure that this was just how the man was… after all it wasn’t like Tony’s predilicitions were the most well kept secret. The man had been quite the playboy until Rhodes had gotten hurt. The evening was winding down, nearing two in the morning. 

“Steve…” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” Tony cleared his throat, standing up straight. “Do you want to go home with me tonight? Have some adult fun?” That came out incredibly awkward. Tony cringed at the way it sounded, but still looked at Steve for the answer. 

“I… I can’t really just leave Andi all night…” 

Tony turned his attention to his phone for a moment. He waited a beat before he turned the screen towards Steve. 

_ STARK: Pep, can you spend the night watching Andi? It’s late, want company.  _

_ POTTS, CEO OF MY HEART: If he says yes, then I don’t mind. I have an overnight bag in case. Let him know I’ll use his spare room in case he’s amiable. _

_ STARK: You’re the best Pep, thanks. _

_ POTTS, CEO OF MY HEART: I’ll add it to the list. _

Steve hummed softly. “Aren’t you… Aren’t you seeing Miss Potts?” He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

Tony looked confused before he looked at his phone again. “Oh no no. We tried, back in high school, but it didn’t work out. But she’s been helping me manage my life since we left college, so… you know… She handles it all. Love that woman but not like that.” Steve cleared his throat before he nodded in understanding. It was like him and Peggy. People often thought the two of them were together with how much they interacted. “So, what do you think? Come home with me tonight? Have a little adult time?”

Steve looked like he was considering the plan, weighing his options. How Andrea would feel if he wasn’t there when she woke up. But he hadn’t really had a night to himself where it wasn’t just a recovery night in quite a few years. And it wasn’t like Tony wasn’t handsome… He just hadn’t let him consider it as an option… After all, who wanted to fool around with a single dad who didn’t have a lot of free time on his hands? Steve couldn’t help but want to do it though… To feel someone touching him because they were interested in him and not because they wanted to just beat him in a fight. 

“Sure Tony. Yes.” 

* * *

The moment they were in Tony’s apartment, Steve found his back pressed against the wall, panting into Tony’s mouth as they kissed. Tony wasn’t a stupid man, he had seen that the idea of making out while Happy drove them back to Tony’s place was uncomfortable. But here, when it was just the two of them together, he listened to what Steve’s body was telling him, Tony able to tell how starved for sexual contact the other man was. So Tony was careful not to rush things, in spite of his inebriation. Lips were ardent against each other as Tony led Steve further into the apartment, shedding their clothes in a slightly more hurried manner than Tony wanted. But given the permission to be allowed to want, Steve was desperate to get his own frame against Tony’s as naked as possible, as fast as possible. 

Steve felt rusty, as if one could be rusty when it came to being intimate with someone. He found himself on his back, with Tony straddling his lap, looking up at the other man. His hands ran over Tony’s thighs, gently judging his finger tips underneath his boxer legs. “Tony…” He said softly, seeing the man focus on him again.

“Yeah Steve?” He asked softly, running his fingers over Steve’s toned body. 

“I’m… I don’t know what I’m doing…” Steve admitted. 

“Don’t know what you’re doing in general or don’t know what you’re doing here?”

“It’s been years since I’ve been… intimate with anyone.” Steve’s voice was soft and he watched Tony’s expression soften a little bit more. 

“This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to Steve.” Tony offered as he leaned down so that their faces were close to each other. 

“I… I don’t know what I want…” 

Tony crossed his arms and leaned on Steve’s chest. “Are you interested in men?”

Steve shrugged, and moved his hands to Tony’s hips. “I like to think of myself as bisexual leaning heavier towards men. I don’t think that’s the problem…” Tony leaned down and kissed him soft and slow, letting his frame settle against Steve’s, hearing the man hum softly. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Steve.” He felt Steve’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him close. 

“I don’t want to be in charge…Don’t wanna make decisions.” He heard Steve whisper, and Tony pulled back with a nod.

“I’ve got you Steve.” He replied before their lips were back against each other, the hunger slowly simmering underneath their kiss. This time Steve just let himself surrender to it, and Tony felt how much Steve needed this. He deepened the kiss, reaching between them to gently run his hand down Steve’s chest until he reached the man’s boxer covered cock. There was a soft deep groan from Steve’s throat, and Tony smirked a little bit into the kiss before he was kissing his way along Steve’s jaw, and down the thick column of his neck. He nipped gently at the skin, listening to the way that the other man’s breath caught in his throat and reveling in the sounds. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but he slid one into Tony’s hair as the man worked his way down his body, stopping briefly at his nipples and causing them to pebble and harden in his mouth. Steve’s free hand fisted in the sheets as Tony pressed open mouth kisses down his torso until he reached Steve’s hard cock, which was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Tony didn’t waste too much time, but he didn’t rush things either as he worked the boxers down off Steve’s hips and let his large cock slap against his abdomen. Tony took a moment, looking at the beautiful sight that was before him. He moved down, inhaling softly of Steve’s musk before he put his mouth to good use, mouthing at the base of the other man’s cock, before he licked a good solid strip up the shaft until he reached the head and closed his lips around his cockhead. Giving a gentle suck, Steve’s hand tightened in his hair, tugging unintentionally before Tony started to move, getting his cock nice and wet. 

Tony’s focus was entirely on making Steve feel good. So he got to work, bobbing his head back and forth, with each downward thrust taking Steve a little bit deeper until his cock hit the back of his throat and he choked a little bit on the size of the cock in his mouth. Whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth was stroked by one of his hands, and Tony could hear Steve’s gasps and moans as Tony found those spots that made Steve throb and leak precum into Tony’s mouth. It was bitter and salty, and yet Tony enjoyed it none the less. Spit slipped from his lips to coat Steve’s cock while he sucked him off. With his free hand, Tony cupped Steve’s balls, gently fondling them, Steve unable to stop the jerk of his hips that pushed his cock a little bit further into Tony’s mouth. 

Tony hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off Steve’s cock with a soft pop. He hummed, wiping the back of his hand over his lips before he moved over to kiss Steve again, who was getting into the mood more heavily and soon had his hand down Tony’s boxers, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock and slowly stroking him. Just going off what felt right, Tony’s hand wrapped back around Steve’s cock, and while they kissed, they were stroking each other off. Pleasure coiled tight inside of both of them. 

Steve shuddered as he came, spilling over Tony’s hand and his own stomach. His eyes were closed, forehead pressed against Tony’s. Tony smirked a little bit, and leaned over to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, feeling the man kiss him back and pick up stroking Tony’s cock with a solid grip and a twist of his wrist that had Tony’s eyes crossing in pleasure. 

Open mouthed kisses, and Steve rolling him over so that he was on his back, Tony arched his hips into the feeling of Steve’s hand. There was a cool sensation as his body was left bereft of Steve’s, as Steve worked his way down until he had his lips wrapped around Tony’s cock and worked him over. Slowly sliding his mouth over Tony’s cock, he felt the cock head get to the back of his throat, and inhaled softly before he worked Tony further into his throat. His throat muscles constricted around the head of Tony’s cock, pulling a groan from him as his fingers slid into Steve’s hair and held on for dear life. The taste of cum hit the back of Steve’s throat without warning and he swallowed until Tony’s cock was clean, and he was back up again laying next to Tony, looking up at the ceiling. 

Tony watched a soft flush spreading across Steve’s face and chest as he turned his face away from Tony. His eyebrows furrowed before Tony moved over and curled up against Steve’s side. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“Just... I haven’t come that fast since being a teenager... Not really making a good impression as it were.” He put his arm behind his head and his other around Tony’s shoulder. 

“I’m not judging you… when was the last time you actually had sex with someone?”

Steve fell silent and Tony could almost feel him counting. “Eight… No nine years. Last person I was with was a one night stand before Andi’s mom found me…” He huffed softly. 

“Then I’m going to be the last one to judge you. It’s been a while and we were drinking. Besides, we can do this again later, and go a couple rounds.” Tony chuckled and Steve joined in.

“You sure you’re okay with the whole single dad thing?”

“It’s not a thing Steve, it’s part of who you are, and it’s a big part of what makes you attractive.” Tony leaned up and kissed Steve’s cheek before he sat up, grabbed the sheets and pulled it around them. Steve kept his arm around Tony’s shoulders as they curled up and fell asleep.


	9. Tournament 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 for the second Tournament.

Steve groaned as the light hit his eyes from the window. He rolled over, feeling Tony’s arms sliding off his body as he sat up, holding his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples and shook a little bit. He wasn’t used to alcohol that expensive, and it was hitting him now, in the morning. He huffed a soft groan before he glanced over his shoulder at Tony who was laying next to him, and still sound asleep. There was still a little bit of shame deep in his gut over the entire encounter from the night before, knowing that he had cum like a teenager getting his first handjob under the bleachers, but it hadn’t phased Tony… Tony hadn’t judged him for the reaction, and had even suggested that they do this again. Make it a more regular thing… and Steve couldn’t find it in himself to really mind that thought at all. 

He stood and moved to the bathroom, relieving himself before he checked his phone, and saw his standard morning notifications and a few other things. Thankfully there wasn’t anything from Andrea, so that helped him feel a bit better, but he knew he should get home and soon. He rubbed over his face as he quietly moved through the apartment to get his clothing together again. He tugged it all on, and heard Tony moving around. Turning to look at the man as he walked into the kitchen, he gave Tony a shy smile. He rubbed the back of his head, dress shirt hanging open, the suit jacket over the back of another chair. 

“Morning Spangles…” Tony said as he stretched and scratched at the hair that trailed down into his boxers. 

“Morning Tony.” He replied, before he shifted to grab his things. “I should probably head out…”

“Stick around for breakfast.” Tony offered as he went to start a pot of coffee and get some breakfast started. 

* * *

Steve started to show up to Tony’s gym instead of Bucky’s because Tony preferred to train Steve in his gym instead of Bucky’s. Frank properly introduced him to Matt Murdock and Steve found himself with a new sparring partner in addition to Frank. Rhodes would stop by the gym while Steve was training. Matt was escorted to the gym by his friend Foggy Nelson, who helped him navigate the unknown terrain, and yes Steve had just as hard a time fighting against Matt as he did before. Over the course of the two week gap between the two tournaments, Steve had expanded his friends pool almost more significantly then he had thought he would. He enjoyed the additions to his daily routines, and felt even more prepared for the next tournament then he had for the previous one. 

Steve found himself finding quiet, almost stolen moments with Tony he hadn’t been expecting to get, and most of them were at the gym. What was really throwing him for a loop was that he was also seeing more of Bucky around his house in the evening, talking to him about what he was learning while training with Tony, as well as more information about the other fighters. Steve found it a little strange, but it was nice to have someone around the house so that he wasn’t doing all the parenting on his own. He was left with even less free time than normal with all the extra training he was doing, and he made sure that Andrea still got his attention when she needed it. Bucky filled in that gap as well, and Andrea started to refer to him as Uncle Bucky. 

When the next tournament rolled around, Steve had Peggy take Andrea for the weekend, Friday night to Monday morning. Bucky drove with him to the tournament location, meeting up with Tony, Rhodes and Sam outside of the arena and then head in to their designated locker room. They talked about the possible fights coming up, and how the counter each style. It was useful that Steve tended to lean towards MMA and now that he had picked up training against Frank and Matt, he was now semi proficient in boxing and krav maga. 

The first match was Matt Murdock against Frank Castle, which went in Frank’s favour. “We welcome the last tournament’s champion into the ring! Stark Gym’s own Steven “CAPTAIN” Rogers!!!” There was a short description that accompanied Loki’s introduction, and Steve clambered into the ring, raising his hands up in the air, wrapped and ready to go as he slipped his mouth guard in. 

“Facing off against the newest Champion is one of our high ranking contenders! SHIELD Gym’s Sharon “Agent13” Carter!” Steve felt every muscle lock up in his back as he turned to see the woman who was stepping into the ring against him. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, tight shorts and sports bra all in deep blue with a geometric eagle surrounded by a circle with thirteen silver stars around the circle. 

Steve stepped back to his corner and pulled out his mouthguard. He crouched down so that his face was closer to Bucky and Tony’s. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not fighting a woman! My ma would turn over in her damn grave!” He hissed at his trainers. 

“I told you that it was a possibility Spangles!” Tony hissed back. Steve looked torn, and Bucky reached up, gently patting his knee.

“You can do this Steve. She wouldn’t be here if she couldn’t handle herself, and go toe to toe with the others in the bracket.” Bucky tried to assuage him, and could see the hesitation in Steve’s face. Both trainers knew, despite their encouraging words to Steve, that he was going to lose because he wouldn’t be able to put the force behind his punches. Steve stood back up, nodding to try and psyche himself back up. Of course it didn’t work. 

Steve bounced from foot to foot, shaking his fists down as if he were reloading them, shifting his mouth guard just a little bit more to fit over his teeth properly. He watched Sharon converse with her trainer, a man they called Taskmaster, and as they stepped towards each other, Clint stepped between them, and spoke loud and clear. “Clean fight, but as long as you’re not using weapons, anything goes. First unconscious or first to tap out, whichever happens first. Fight on.” The bell dinged, and Steve was immediately on the back foot. Her fighting style was clearly Krav Maga, and she pulled his knee out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled over, scrambling back to his feet, as he swung forward against her. He found her wrapped around his arm, hauling him back down to the ground with her legs wrapped around his arm and shoulders, throwing him backwards, and towards the edge of the ring. Steve rolled over, fists on the mat as he regarded her, biting down harder on his mouth guard. 

Sharon smirked down at him, the smirk distended and awkward around her mouthguard. She shifted, right fist by her chin while her left hand was extended out, and turned to unfurl her finger, gesture for him to come at her. His eyebrows drove down and determination came to his face as he got back up to his feet and moved forward against her again. Swinging his foot out, she caught it and as she moved to take him down yet again, he just slammed his foot down onto the ground, using his greater weight to tear his leg from her grasp. He grabbed the back of her head, hauled her down to smash her nose against his knee. 

There was a crunch and her fists connected with his sides, forcing him to let her go as she stumbled back, wiping the back of her hand against her nose to clear some of the blood. He grinned but soon found himself slapping her feet down as she kept up attacking him. He had an opening on his left side, and soon found her foot connected with the side of his head and driving him back down to the floor. His head bounced off the floor and he gave a small groan as he rolled onto his back. She walked over to him, planted her foot on his chest and leaned forward. 

“Sht-ay down.” She said. Steve scrunched his eyes closed before he reached a hand up, and tapped her calf twice, conceding. There were groans and cheers from the crowd, and Sharon held her hand down to Steve, helping him back up to his feet. With her other hand, she pulled her mouthguard out of her mouth and she looked up at him as he swayed. “If you fight me again Rogers, don’t pull your punches. I can take it, and you just embarrass yourself if you underestimate your opponents.” She said lowly to him, to which he nodded, and removed his own mouth guard.

“I’ll take it under advisement. Thanks.” He couldn’t keep the hurt from his tone, but it was minor and she let it slide as he walked towards his trainers. He stepped out of the ring and didn’t stop until he was back in his locker room. He sat down heavily on the bench there, hands hanging down between his knees. He cleared his throat before he ran fingers through his hair. “Fuck.” 

* * *

Steve faced off next against Matt once more, knocking the man from the tournament before he was moving forward through the losers bracket. His next major fight was against Danny “IronFist” Rand. They were back in the octagon, and Steve bounced from foot to foot, looking at the young man across from him. He was dressed head to toe in black, with a yellow dragon across his chest. He had a yellow half face covering from his nose over his hair and down the back of his head with the tails trailing down over his shoulder. 

Clint called out the same instructions, and once the bell rang, the pair brought their fists up shifting back and forth as they looked for the first opening. Steve swung first, and almost immediately lost sight of Danny’s fists, as his forearm came swinging at him, followed by his body weight. Steve took a step back, bracing against the weight, before he found those fists coming from another angle he hadn’t seen and having to shift and keep moving back. He was blocking the attacks only to find a knee slammed into his side, causing him to grunt. Steve swung his fist, protecting his face, as he watched the man lean back. He went to follow up with his other fist, only to find his attack blocked by a set of crossed forearms. Steve kicked towards his knee to take him down, only to have the man create space between them. 

Steve stood up straighter, before he really focused on the fighting style. It was similar enough to his own, but the extra moves gave the fighting style more power and less openings. He wove in and out, dodging back from ever fist and foot coming for him until he knew what to expect from the pattern. It was almost comforting once he figured it out, and Steve was able to follow the fists as they pulled fancy rotations. Steve could feel his eye starting to swell shut, and knew he had to get this done and soon. His hand wrapped around the tails in a desperate bid to throw him off his game, loosening it off. He heard something crack, and missed seeing the way the head covering shifted and lost the tension around his head. Steve kept up his assault, managing to throw Danny across the ring with a solid kick to his chest. 

But Danny was holding up against Steve’s assaults. He didn’t seem phased at all. He got back to his feet, and Steve moved to close the gap. Steve took a swing and quickly followed it up with another swing, only to see Danny hitting his knees and falling backwards. Through the swollen eye, he could see the blood that was starting to seep in from the forehead of his facial covering. The tension of the covering had released holding the wound closed. 

The medic specifically for Danny entered the ring, getting to work as they got him out of the ring. Steve stumbled over to Sam who was ready with an ice pack for his eye. It was helping with the swelling, and Sam was quick to get him back into fighting shape with a couple butterfly bandages to keep a couple scraps closed. Steve drank water, listening with half an ear as Tony and Bucky started discussing a plan for their next fight. The current fight, in a large square with the thick elastic ropes, was between Sharon and another fighter. She lost to him, and was up again against Steve.

“Steve, you gotta fight Agent13 again. You can’t let the fact she’s a woman stop you from winning. She handed your ass to you earlier tonight. We can’t let that happen again, so you have to treat her like any other fighter.” 

Steve looked up at his trainers who had their arms crossed. “I got this. Promise. I’m gonna catch a fast half hour while she rests.” He said as he laid out, with his head against his gym bag.

* * *

Refreshed after his half hour, he met Sharon back in the ring. He knocked fists with her, listened to Clint repeat his phrase, and then the fight started. It was a stark and severely contrasted difference to the earlier fight. Steve didn’t pull his punches, didn’t soften his blows. He used his strength and power, even going so far as to throw his speed in as needed. He watched her face turn side to side as his fists hit her. Her reactions were slow after her fight, but she still gave as good as she got, wrapping her legs around his arm as she drags him to the ground, throwing a right hook at him. He shot his hand up, knocking the attack to the side before he smashed his forehead against hers, and threw her off of him as he stood up, shifting his shoulders, ‘reloading’ his fists and watching Sharon get to her feet. She was swaying but using it to her advantage as she weaved through his attack pattern, grabbing a hold of his head and once more, slamming his face down against her knee, breaking his nose and causing his eyes to water. He groaned, shoving her back, looking at her blurry shape through his watering eyes, before he saw her coming for him. 

He leaned back from her swing and uppercut with his right hand, connecting with her jaw and sending her sprawling. She laid there and didn’t move and the match was called. Steve wavered back and forth, finding Bucky throwing his arm around his shoulders to hold him up. He carried Steve out of the ring, and towards the locker room. 


	10. Tournament 2 part 2

“Steve, how many fingers am I holding up?” Sam asked, holding his hand up in front of Steve’s vision. 

“Three very blurry ones.” He snarked. Sam’s face pulled down in concern, before Steve relented. “Sorry, sorry, bad joke. Three. I can see fine, I swear.” He amended, before Sam was shining his pen light into his eyes to check for responsiveness. 

“Good. How’s your nose?”

“Broken, again.” Sam handed Steve his mouthguard to put back in his mouth, handed Tony a stack of gauze to hold under Steve’s nose, and then quickly cracked Steve’s nose back into place, putting a bandage over it to hold the cartilage in place. Tony had the gauze in place immediately to soak up the blood that was flowing and Steve’s eyes watered from the pain as he swayed, held in place by Bucky. 

Their voices were a little blurred and disjointed as his body processed the new bout of pain, and Steve took over holding the gauze so that he could shake some of the pain away. 

“Repeat the last four sentences please, I missed all of it over the rush of pain.” Steve said, looking up at his trainers. 

“Your next opponent deals primarily in Muay Thai. Which means he’s going to go for one hit KOs. You have to keep distance to figure out the pattern then get in close. If he can’t use his legs, his power is significantly reduced.” Tony reiterated. “And after the beating you’ve taken, I’m not sure of your chances here.” 

“I still place if I beat him right?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, of course. You’re top of the loser’s bracket. Which, nice turn around on Sharon by the way. I think I might talk to Fury to get her into the rotation for fighters you train against, see if we can’t train your hesitation out.” Tony was musing to himself as he paced around their locker room and Sam was cleaning up a few lacerations from hitting the ground that Steve was sporting. 

There was a knock on the door and a call of “Five minutes boys.” before they were getting Steve’s hands re-wrapped, and checking to make sure he was good to fight.

This fight was taking place in a ring where people would be able to get onto the mat once the fight was called. Steve’s opponent was already there, leaning against the ropes as he talked to his trainer who was up on the edge, and clinging to the ropes. With his back to Steve, all Steve could see was the intricate and elaborate tattoo work that covered the man’s frame. If he wanted to be a robot, he was well on his way to looking like it. Steve climbed into the ring and looked back at his trainers.

“Alright Steve, remember, you have to be careful. He’s looking for the KO. And it’ll come fast.” Tony said, climbing up and gently patting Steve’s shoulders. “You got this.” 

Bucky was up on the side, clinging to the ropes as watched the pair. Steve reached over, and cupped the back of his neck, and pressed their foreheads together. “Kick his ass Steve.” Bucky said softly, a sentiment that Tony echoed. Steve nodded to both of them, and moved back a little from them, checking his hand wraps, as well as sliding his mouth guard back over his teeth. 

“Coming straight out of the loser’s bracket to bring a victory back to his name after his sound defeat earlier to Agent13, we have Steven “Captain” Rogers!!!” The crowd cheered, yelling support for the fighter. Steve waved a little bit as he watched the man in front of him turn around. That robotic tattooing trailed around his frame, and he smirked at Steve before putting his dark grey mouth guard into his mouth. 

“With his undefeated streak being threatened by a man who has been showing his prowess in the ring, we have Anthony “Ultron” Schwartz!” Ultron threw his fists up into the air as the crowd’s sound swelled. Steve shifted from foot to foot, watching the man who turned to face him. Steve stood at a solid six foot two, but Ultron still made him feel smaller, standing six inches taller then he was. Steve’s eyes were quick in assessment as he saw that those six inches are mostly in the torso, which meant their reach would be similar and make the fight a little more even. 

Steve cleared his throat, and rolled his head to crack his neck. He stretched his arms across his chest, and listened to the referee give the same spiel as before. The moment the bell dinged, Steve’s fists were up, and he watched as Ultron lost his smirk, and just went in for the blow. It was a feint, and Steve dodge underneath it, before he found Ultron’s knee plowing into his side. Grunting, he threw one arm down and wrapped it around Ultron’s thigh, before he took his free hand and started driving it into the exposed side revealed to him. Steve’s grip on the man’s thigh loosened in reaction to the elbow that was driven into his back, and they shoved back from each other to create space to find another opening. 

Eyes were wary as they shifted and faked movements in almost like they were about to dive in to attack, only to pull back. Steve stepped forward, only to find Ultron’s foot coming directly for his head and neck. He threw his hand up, cupped the back of his own neck and took the blow on his arm, feeling it numb almost immediately from the force of the kick. 

_ Did he just dislocate my arm!? _ Steve’s thoughts ran fast as he backed up, and rotated his shoulder. It moved as it was supposed to despite the numbness, and there wasn’t any pain. Yet. But he knew that he couldn’t keep taking hits like that. Blue eyes met dark brown as the other foot came fast and hard. Steve ducked underneath it, finding himself behind Ultron, and slammed his foot into the back of Ultron’s knee to force him to the ground. As Ultron went down, Steve followed him, his bicep and forearm wrapped around Ultron’s neck. His hand went to his other bicep behind Ultron’s head, and squeezed, using his legs to keep Ultron’s hands out of the equation. He grunted as he felt an elbow slam into his side, but he didn’t let up until the struggles stopped and, Steve let Ultron go, the match called. Steve rolled to the side, and as the adrenaline fled his system, he staggered to his feet, as he felt his shoulder throb. 

He walked out of the rung under his own power, before he found himself being caught but Sam, Bucky and Tony, who, despite their own solid frames, were staggering under Steve’s weight. “Hey Steve, take a breath man, you’re okay.” Sam said as they got him back into the locker room with Rhodes clearing the way. 

“Sh-shoulder.” Was all Steve got out before his eyes rolled back, and he passed out. 

* * *

“Steve!?” Bucky’s voice was concerned, and he knelt next to the bench where Steve was laying passed out. Sam pushed Bucky out of the way, before he was inspecting the man’s shoulder. He felt around the joint, and watched as Steve’s muscles shifted and clenched in pain. 

“We need to get him to the hospital. I think he’s got a pinched nerve, and we need to find out where it is asap.” Sam looked up at them, seeing Tony and Bucky’s concerned expressions. “Which one of you has power of attorney here?” 

Bucky raised his fingers. “I do.” 

“Let’s get him loaded up, he’s passed out from the pain and I want to get this set as soon as possible.” Sam was taking charge, as Tony threw Steve’s things into his gym bag and they collected all the rest of their gear. Tony and Rhodes took the gears while Sam and Bucky got Steve loaded up into the car. Sam drove while Bucky was holding Steve in place so that he wasn’t in any more pain. Tony was following in his own car, and Rhodes was in with him. Sam got them in to see a doctor, pulling in a couple favors to get him seen immediately. The doctor looked exhausted, but was kind, and efficient. He introduced himself as Doctor Bruce Banner.

“How long has he been unconscious?” 

Sam glanced at his watch. “Fifteen minutes. Dr. Banner, he’s been in six fights tonight.”

“Oh, this is one of those fighters from your hobby…” 

Sam nodded before Bruce slid Steve’s eye open so that he could check for responsiveness. It dilated properly and Bruce let Steve relax back. Bruce and Sam started having an in depth discussion that only Rhodes really understood because it was full of medical jargon. But once they got it all settled down to a short series of tests, they explained it all to Bucky and Tony, and Bucky gave the go ahead, with Tony saying he’d cover the costs of the procedures. Bruce left the room for a moment to collect some smelling salts since he wanted Steve to be aware for these tests. 

“When he comes to, it’s very likely Steve’s going to come to swinging. We need to keep his shoulder in place so that he doesn’t aggravate the nerve he’s got pinched. But we don’t want to restrain him because it might cause him to panic coming out of being unconscious and being unable to move.” The trio in the room with Sam nodded and moved around Steve, with Sam taking care of the injured shoulder. Bruce gently held the broken capsule of smelling salts underneath Steve’s nose, and they successfully managed to hold him down as he came to. 

“Can you tell me your name?” Bruce asked. 

Steve’s blue eyes were bleary and he blinked hard before he looked up at Bruce. “Steven Grant Rogers.” 

“And the current President?”

Steve rattled off the name before he rolled his head to look at Bucky who was closest to him. “What’s the issue?”

“They want to run some scans, figure out what happened to your shoulder from your last fight. Sam thinks it’s a pinched nerve, and Dr. Banner agrees. But they want to be sure, and they have to make sure that they know where it is to help you fix it.” Bucky gave the short run down. 

Steve nodded before he cleared his throat. “What’s it going to cost me to get it…”

“Nothing Steve. I’m handling it.” Tony spoke up, before he saw Steve frowning. Tony cut off the protest with a hand up. “No no. Please, let me cover it. You’ve got your daughter to look after, and these can rack up quickly.” Steve huffed a soft sigh but relented.

“Fine. What needs to be done?” 

* * *

It was almost 10 am on Saturday by the time they were all headed for Steve’s house. With a clean bill of health and his arm wrapped against his chest, Steve was instructed to keep his movements with that shoulder to an absolute minimum for a week. He was also prescribed with some muscle relaxants to help relieve the pressure off of his nerve. Sam was given the guest bedroom, and once again, Bucky and Tony were taking up their spots from before in the living room.

Steve passed out for a solid twelve hours, and once he was up, Bucky was making food for all of them. Sam helped adjust the wrap that kept Steve’s shoulder from moving, before they were sitting down to eat. 

“Okay Steve, you can get back to working out on Friday, but you really have to keep the shoulder as immobile as possible.” Sam instructed before he was eating with the others. Tony gave a small hum before he pulled out the next invitation.

“The next tournament is in a month, which gives us plenty of time to help you recover and strengthen your muscles again.” He said, before he felt his back stiffen. 

“What is it Tony?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“The next tournament, the last for the season…” He slid the sheet across to Bucky for the man to inspect.

“These are the standard gyms we’ve been facing…” Bucky said, not sure what he was supposed to be seeing. 

“The Black Order. How much do you guys know about them?” Tony asked. 

Steve frowned a little bit. “They’re a legitimate business conglomerate. My accounting firm handles their accounting… but not me personally. I think they’ve got Rumlow on that account. But as far as I know they’re legitimate.” 

Tony chuckled softly while he shook his head. “Maybe most of their businesses, but when you’re as rich as I am, you find out that even the most legitimate of businesses could contain a dark side… and The Black Order owns more than half of New York right now. Which leaves less than half for the rest of us to fight over.” Tony dove into the food, and felt their eyes on him. “What?”

“Why would you want to own that much of the city?” Steve asked, frowning. 

“It lets you be able to get things done after if you have a diverse amount of holdings and properties. I have my gym, my tech company, a smattering of medical companies, as well as fifteen different R and D facilities. And that’s just what’s under Stark. That’s not counting companies I’ve bought out and left with their actual names. That’s what the Black Order has done… but it’s not always under the most legal of terms. And that’s where things get sticky.” He replied as he leaned back sipping on the drink that had been poured for him.

“But their fighters? Undefeated. Completely undefeated. Every opponent you’ve faced so far has been handed at least five losses at any given time. And some of their harder opponents have just… straight up disappeared or pulled out before the fight happens.” 

“So they’re the Mafia?” Sam asked. 

Tony laughed, but it wasn’t a nice sound. “The Mafia would be putting it lightly and honestly, I’d take handling the Mafia over The Black Order anyday. How they managed to make some of my own competitors disappear is… something to behold. And it’s not comforting if I’m honest. You remember Obidiah Stane and his very… public missing reports? Only to wash up three years later in the Hudson?” Tony was back to eating waiting for the response.

“Yeah. It was all over the news because he was in talks with HAMMER Industries at the time wasn’t he?” Bucky asked as he settled into the chair, hands folded over his full stomach.

“Yup. Obie was in my way. And while I definitely profited off his disappearance, I didn’t want him to just be disappeared like that. I had plans in place that had to be scrapped when he went missing.” Tony rubbed the side of his face. “I’m not in the business of making shady deals. I just want to help people, make the city a little better.” 

“It’s a noble cause Tony.” Steve spoke up before he kept eating. “So what you’re telling me is that we’re going to have to deal with the Black Order trying to make me disappear?”

“Or they’ll force you to pull out through any means necessary.” Tony leaned forward on the table, continuing to eat until the plate was empty. 

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asked.

“We get Steve healed up, train and hope that we’ll slip under their radar.”

“And if we don’t?” Sam’s eyes narrowed as he asked his question.

“I don’t know Sam. I really don’t.”


End file.
